El largo camino a casa
by Muselina Black
Summary: Después de la guerra, Dean cree que hay llegado el momento de conocer a su padre. O al menos, de intentar buscarlo. Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black
1. Capítulo 1

_****Disclaimer: ****El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 1**

_**Londres, mayo de 1998.**_

Su madre lo estrechó largamente entre sus brazos. Normal, considerando que no lo había visto en meses, después de que el muchacho decidiera huir para escapar de un grupo malvado que estaba buscando a todos los que eran como él. Se había ido para proteger a su familia, sin decirles a donde iba y diciéndoles que apenas pudieran se fueran a un lugar seguro y que él volvería cuando todo estuviera mejor. Pero ella se había negado a cambiarse de casa. No quería complicarle las cosas a Dean para cuando decidiera volver. Durante meses, Danielle había vivido con la angustia de no saber qué era de su hijo, si estaba bien o incluso si estaba vivo.

Pero hacía unos instantes su hijo había aparecido frente a la puerta. Más flaco, más alto y con una expresión distinta en los ojos, pero entero y vivo. Danielle creyó que podía desmayarse del alivio. Y por otra parte, tampoco sabía muy bien qué hacer. Ella recordaba a su hijo como un chiquillo, pero ahora tenía enfrente a un hombre.

Pero la extrañeza había durado sólo unos momentos, antes de que la mujer se abalanzara sobre su hijo, sollozando y estrechándolo como si él pudiera desaparecer nuevamente en cosa de segundos. Dean. Su niño, su hijo.

—Mamá… —dijo Dean por lo bajo. Se sentía un poco ridículo parado el pasillo mientras su madre lo abrazaba y lloraba. Si tan sólo pudieran entrar al departamento y hablar adentro—. Puedes soltarme, estoy bien.

—Estás tan delgado… —musitó ella sin soltarlo—. ¿Hace cuanto que no comes una comida decente? —le preguntó a su hijo, mirándolo a los ojos.

Dean quiso decir que no se preocupara, que se había podido cuidar solo a la perfección y que no había tenido problemas. Eran mentiras descaradas, pero no quería su madre se angustiara. La conocía muy bien.

—Hace… bastante —dijo, sin embargo. Pudo ver cómo su madre enarcaba una ceja y fruncía el ceño.

—Entonces creo que te hace falta un buen plato de comida casera —dijo con una sonrisa. Aún tenía los ojos hinchados por el llanto, pero ya parecía haber recuperado la calma—. Entra, Dean. Tus hermanas están en el colegio, pero llegarán en cualquier momento. Estarán felices de verte, hijo.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada mientras Danielle revisaba las sobras que llenaban el refrigerador y calentaba un trozo de lasagna para Dean. Cuando se la puso delante, humeante y deliciosa, el chico se dio cuenta de todo el tiempo que llevaba sin comer algo así. Y de lo mucho que había extrañado a su madre.

Por supuesto que no se había olvidado de ella. Pero durante esos días en el bosque no había tenido tiempo de extrañarla. Todos los días eran una carrera por su vida, por sobrevivir un día más y escapar de los carroñeros. La nostalgia no servía de nada cuando tenías que vivir como fuese.

Pero ahora no tenía que luchar por sobrevivir y podía darse el lujo de ser nostálgico. Era extraño como todo en la casa seguía igual que unos meses atrás, cuando él se había ido a la mitad de la noche. Ni siquiera había pasado un año, pero Dean sentía que su vida en esa casa estaba a siglos de su vida actual.

—¿Qué ha pasado en… tu mundo? Recuerdo que dijiste algo de magos malvados, pero creo que nunca lo logré comprender del todo. ¿Qué pintabas tú en todo ese lío? Eras sólo un chiquillo. —El verbo en pasado se le escapó, pero era cierto que Dean ya no parecía un niño en lo absoluto—. ¿Por qué tuviste que escapar?

Dean tragó saliva. El recuerdo de las horas que siguieron a la toma del Ministerio era algo que el chico no quería recordar. Parvati le había enviado una lechuza diciéndole que estaban cazando a todos los hijos de muggles.

Cazando. Como si de animales se tratase.

—Porque… decían que los que son como yo… robaban la magia.

—Pero si tú eres un mago —Danielle miró al chico sin comprender—. Tú no has robado nada, eres un mago desde siempre. Hasta que no llegó esa mujer a explicarnos bien qué era no pude ponerle nombre, pero siempre supe que eras especial, Dean. Siempre lo fuiste —dijo ella acariciando la mejilla de su hijo.

—Sí, lo sé. Pero esos hijos de puta —el joven ignoró la mirada severa de su madre— decían que los magos que no habíamos nacido de brujos o brujas éramos falsos.

Danielle se quedó callada. Lo que su hijo le estaba diciendo se le antojaba una completa estupidez. Porque a ella le constaba que su hijo había nacido así.

—Así que estaban interrogando a los hijos de _muggles_ —Daniella sabía que esa era la palabra con la que los magos se referían a la gente como ella, sin ni una gota de magia en las venas—, y después los llevaban a Azkaban.

—¿Azkaban?

—La prisión de los brujos. Dicen que es horrible y supongo que tienen razón. Los guardianes eran dementores, mamá. Unos bichos horribles que se alimentan del dolor de las personas y hacen que todos los recuerdos felices desaparezcan. Es espantoso. Sientes como que nunca más pudieras ser feliz.

Danielle sintió un escalofrío. Sólo las palabras de su hijo le habían puesto la piel de gallina.

—¿Dónde estuviste todo este tiempo? ¿Te llevaron a ese lugar?

—No, no alcanzaron. Me escondí en un bosque con otros hijos de muggles —dijo el muchacho bajando la mirada. Ted y Dirk. ¿Sus familias sabrían lo que había sido de ellos? —. Aunque me agarraron, pero Harry Potter me sacó de ahí y me llevó a un lugar seguro. Y después fuimos a una batalla en el colegio.

Su madre no dijo nada, sino que esperó a que él continuara.

—Ganamos. Harry derrotó al Que-no-debe-ser-nombrado y… todo acabó. Apenas pude librarme, vine aquí.

La mujer estrechó la mano de su hijo sobre la mesa y le sonrió. Lo único que le importaba era que él hubiera sobrevivido.

Todo lo demás era secundario.

-o-

Danielle abrigó a su hijo, que se había quedado dormido sobre la colcha de su cama. Todo en su habitación seguía igual que como lo había dejado. El poster del West Ham, los banderines de Gryffindor, los dibujos de animales.

Se quedó mirándolo por unos momentos. Era tan parecido a él.

Benjy.

Llevaba tanto tiempo sin pensar en él. Pero cuando Dean había aparecido en el umbral de la puerta todos los recuerdos habían regresado de golpe. Durante todos esos años se había negado a pensar en él, ni siquiera lo nombraba. Él los había abandonado y por tanto, no importaba. Dean nunca había preguntado por su padre.

Siempre había dicho que Ralph, el bueno de Ralph, que la había ayudado a ponerse de pie después de todo lo sucedido, era su padre. Para Dean nunca había sido un tema a discutir, ni siquiera cuando le dijeron que era un brujo. ¿Por qué habría tenido su padre que ver con eso, si nunca lo había visto?

Pero quizás ya había llegado el momento de hablar de él. Danielle nunca había sabido mucho del joven que la enamoró como una adolescente diecinueve años atrás. Siempre había tenido la impresión de que escondía algo, siempre parecía estar mirando sobre su hombro. Como si en cualquier momento alguien fuera a atacarlo.

Quizás era una pista muerta, quizás no llevaría a ningún lado, pero tenía que hablarlo con Dean.

Era el momento de desenterrar los recuerdos.

* * *

_Y así comienza una nueva historia. Dean es uno de mis favoritos y me encantó saber que JK tenía más cosas planeadas para él, aunque tuvo que cortarlas para concentrarse en la historia de Neville, que era más importante a nivel de trama. Pero lo bueno es que siempre nos queda fanfiction y podré darle una historia que espero que quede bien._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	2. Capítulo 2

_****Disclaimer: ****El Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 2**

Danielle no logró pegar ojo esa noche. Que Dean hubiera vuelto aún le difícil de creer. Durante tantas noches en los últimos meses se había imaginado que su hijo volvería, que verlo ahí era más cercano a una ilusión que a la realidad. Más de una vez, a lo largo de esa primera noche, se levantó a verlo dormir. Para asegurarse de que no era un sueño. De que era verdad y había recuperado a su hijo. Pero no podía dejar de sentirse como si él fuera a desvanecerse de nuevo en mitad de la noche, como la última vez. Pero Dean parecía dispuesto a quedarse ahí, con todos ellos. Había crecido mucho en esos meses y parecía que la cama le quedaba pequeña. De todas formas, durmiendo volvía a parecer el niño al que ella había cuidado desde pequeño. Si Ralph se dio cuenta de todas las veces que ella se levantó, nunca dijo nada.

Pero en la mañana, lo primero que hizo fue llevarle una taza de té. Earl Grey, su favorito. Él siempre era así, preocupado por los detalles y cariñoso. Aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, ella sabía que él había sentido cada vez que ella se había levantado a ver a Dean.

—¿Una noche larga?

—Bastante —musitó ella bebiendo un sorbo de la taza—. Voy a llamar al colegio para decir que no voy hoy. Necesito estar con Dean —añadió, más para ella misma que para Ralph, pero él asintió de todas formas.

Danielle sabía que tenía que hablar de él con Dean. De Benjy. Ella siempre había sospechado que las habilidades de su hijo venían de él. No podía estar cien por ciento segura, porque él siempre se había negado a hablar de su pasado. Ella lo recordaba como envuelto en una bruma que nunca le permitió atravesar del todo. Y suponía que esa bruma tenía que ver con los secretos que siempre parecían abrumarlo.

A veces le daba rabia recordarlo. Le daba rabia que él nunca hubiera podido decirle qué era y que era posible que su hijo naciera así, también. Aunque ella no recordaba haberle dicho que estaba embarazada la última vez que lo vio. Sólo que se veía preocupado. Seguro que ella no había querido decir nada, para no preocuparlo más. Qué tonta había sido en esa época.

—Me parece bien, los dos tienen mucho de lo que hablar. Yo me encargo de las niñas —dijo él depositando un beso en la frente de su mujer.

Mientras Danielle llamaba a la directora del colegio donde trabajaba, podía escuchar a sus hijas preparándose para ir a clases. Tanto Jenny como Taylor habían echado mucho de menos a su hermano. No habían entendido por qué se había ido, sólo que un día él estaba ahí y al siguiente había desaparecido. Su madre no había sabido qué decirles. No quería preocuparlas diciéndole que en el mundo de Dean había una guerra y que él tenía que escapar de los malos. Pero de cualquier forma, las dos niñas habían comprendido que su hermano estaba en problemas. Durante los primeros meses, Taylor, la regalona del muchacho, había llorado todas las noches para que su hermano la fuera a meter en la cama, como él siempre había hecho.

El día anterior, cuando lo había visto sentado en el sillón, Taylor había saltado sobre él y se había rehusado a separarse de él en todo el resto de la tarde. A Dean no pareció importarle tener que cargar a su hermanita por todos lados —aunque convencerla de separarse de él para que su hermano pudiera ir al baño tranquilo había sido un esfuerzo titánico—. Danielle la entendía. Después de todo, ella también sentía que su hijo podía desaparecer de nuevo en cualquier momento, si no estaba atenta.

Por eso, cuando lo vio en el umbral de la puerta de la cocina, no pudo evitar sorprenderse. Él le sonrió y le dio un beso en la cabeza antes de sacar una caja de cereales de y servirse un gran bol. El pijama que llevaba le quedaba por los talones. Danielle pensó que necesitaría comprarle uno urgentemente.

—¿No vas a trabajar?

—No, llamé para decir que volviste y que iba a pasar el día contigo. Lo entendieron bastante bien, así que tenemos un día entero para los dos. ¿Cómo dormiste? —le preguntó ella a su vez.

—Mejor que en todos los últimos meses. Aunque tengo que decirte que hasta hace un par de semanas me llevaron a la casa del hermano de un compañero del colegio —explicó Dean, tomando la jarra de leche y sirviéndose generosamente—. Pero antes de eso, estuve corriendo por todos lados…

Danielle asintió, como invitándolo a seguir la historia. En su experiencia, lo mejor era quitarse las cosas de encima.

—Un hombre me tomó bajo su cuidado —añadió el muchacho, bajando la voz—. Se llamaba Ted y me ayudó a sobrevivir cuando yo no tenía ni puta idea de lo que estaba haciendo… Nos juntamos con otros que también se estaba escondiendo. Quizás ahí fue cuando la cagamos, porque los carroñeros nos persiguieron. Ted me dijo que escapara y se quedó atrás. Sólo escapamos yo y un goblin.

Danielle estiró una mano sobre la mesa y acarició los dedos de su hijo. Su hijo, el valiente, el que no se había rendido.

—Lo mataron, mamá. Lo mataron porque trató de protegerme. Nunca supe si tenía familia, hijos, nietos…

La mujer suspiró. Aunque veía que su hijo se sentía culpable de la muerte del hombre, también le agradecía que hubiera tenido el valor de permitir que Dean escapara. Quien fuera que fuese ese hombre, era un héroe.

—Dijo que tenía que volver con mi familia —musitó Dean.

—Seguro que fue un héroe.

—Sí —Dean volvió a quedarse callado, la mirada perdida en algo que Danielle no podía ver. Le dio un sorbo a la taza de té —su segunda del día— y no dijo nada.

A veces, el silencio podía ser más elocuente.

-o-

—Dean, ¿no quieres acompañarme al supermercado? —le preguntó al chico, que estaba sentado en la salita de la televisión, mirando una revista de autos de Ralph. Dean siempre había compartido el interés de su padrastro por los motores y los dos se habían divertido en los veranos arreglando un auto antiguo de los padres de Ralph.

—Sí, claro. Dame un segundo.

Sin ni siquiera levantarse, el muchacho tomó su varita y apuntó a su chaqueta colgada detrás de la puerta y a sus zapatos, que estaban tirados por ahí y las prendas flotaron hacia él.

—¿No se suponía que no podías usar magia en casa?

—No, ya cumplí dicisiete, soy mayor de edad.

—¿Y son todos los magos mayores de edad así de flojos? —preguntó ella, divertida mientras él se levantaba del sillón poniéndose la chaqueta.

—No, pero es divertido —replicó él dándole un beso en la mejilla—. ¿Vamos?

-o-

El supermercado estaba más vacío de lo habitual, así que no se demoraron mucho en comprar lo que necesitaban para la cena de esa noche. Dean no pudo evitar sentirse en calma, como no se había sentido en meses. Todo en el barrio seguía igual, como si la guerra hubiera sido sólo un mal sueño. Mientras caminaban a casa, Danielle tomó a su hijo del brazo. Hace un par de años los dos eran de la misma altura, pero en el último tiempo, el parecía haberse estirado aún más y ya le sacaba dos cabezas. Su madre, de la que nadie habría dicho que fuera una mujer baja, apenas le llegaba a la barbilla.

—¿Por qué no vamos a tomar un café? Aún falta un rato para que lleguen las niñas y quiero hablar contigo.

Dean levantó las cejas, pero no dijo nada. Por el tono de voz de su madre, sabía que quería hablar de algo importante. Dejó que lo guiara hacia una cafetería que siempre le había gustado mucho cuando pequeño. La camarera llevaba siglos ahí, y conocía a Dean desde que era un mocoso. Al verlo, comentó que había crecido mucho. Él sólo respondió con una sonrisa torpe. Ese tipo de comentarios siempre lo desconcertaban un poco.

—¿Qué vas a querer? —preguntó Danielle, que miraba la carta con atención.

—Un chocolate caliente especial, por favor.

Cuando Dean era pequeño, su madre lo llevaba ahí para celebrar las pequeñas victorias. La primera vez que lo había llevado al jardín de infantes, la obra de fin de año, la competencia de fútbol en la que su equipo había salido segundo de la liga infantil. Dean sólo podía asociar ese lugar con los mejores recuerdos.

Y siempre que iban a celebrar, su madre pedía el chocolate caliente especial. Era especial porque en el fondo de la taza tenía un malvavisco cubierto por una costra de chocolate sólido. Lo mejor era tomarse todo el chocolate y romper la cubierta de chocolate para descubrir el malvavisco.

También fue ahí cuando mamá le había presentado a Ralph. Y donde lo habían llevado para decirle que se casarían. Dean recordaba haberse puesto muy contento, porque Ralph era un tipo estupendo y su mamá siempre sonreía cuando estaba con él. No se había equivocado, por suerte.

—Un chocolate especial y una taza de té con limón —pidió Danielle y la camarera se dirigió al mesón al fondo del local.

No había mucha gente. Una pareja mirándose a los ojos sentada junto a la ventana y un chico con un libro que parecía haberse olvidado del café que había pedido. Dean pudo ver que su madre respiraba hondo, como si estuviera preparándose para decir algo que le costaría un mundo. Pero no dijo nada hasta que la camarera les llevó sus bebidas. El chocolate humeaba en su taza, y Dean no podía evitar recordar su infancia.

—Dean, quiero hablar de tu padre.

El muchacho alzó las cejas. Su madre casi nunca hablaba de su padre. Por no decir que jamás lo hacía. Él ya había aprendido que era mejor no hacer preguntas, porque ella simplemente no tocaba el tema. Incluso, cada vez que él intentaba hacer preguntas al respecto, su madre desviaba el tema de cualquier forma posible.

—¿Segura?

—Sí. Creo que es el momento de hacerlo. Nunca lo he hecho, ¿verdad?

Dean se mordió el labio. Por un lado, la idea de saber más sobre su padre le interesaba mucho. Por el otro, sabía que para su madre no era fácil en lo absoluto. Y poniendo las cosas en una balanza, prefería que su mamá estuviera tranquila.

—No. Sólo dijiste que estuvieron juntos un tiempo y que desapareció sin dejar rastro.

—Lo siento. Debería haberte hablado de él alguna vez. Después de todo, es tu padre. Es parte de quién eres —Danielle aferró la taza de té entre sus manos—. No sé, creo que algunas cosas que antes no entendía empezaron a cobrar sentido. Aunque, la verdad, no sé mucho de él. Nunca hablaba de su pasado, de lo que hacía cuando no estaba conmigo, o de sus amigos. A veces pienso que ni siquiera me dijo su nombre real.

—Crees que era brujo, ¿no? —Dean no tenía un pelo de tonto y todos esos rodeos que su madre estaba dando no lo engañaban. Él mismo se lo había preguntado muchas veces, pero era distinto escuchar la teoría de los labios de su madre.

—Sí. De hecho, estoy casi segura de eso.

—Oh.

Ninguno de los dos habló por unos momentos. El chocolate caliente del muchacho seguía despidiendo el aroma de su infancia, pero él no tenía apuro.

—Se llamaba Benjy —murmuró Danielle. Ese nombre llevaba años sin cruzar sus labios—. Benjy Fenwick.

Dean asintió. Había algo que desde esos eternos meses que pasó huyendo lo acosaba a cada momento. Desde la primera vez que había pensado que su padre podía haber sido un brujo, en realidad. Quizás estaba vivo. Quizás podía conocerlo.

—¿Qué me dirías si te digo que quiero buscarlo, mamá? —preguntó finalmente. Por un momento, pensó que su pregunta la ofendería, pero ella le respondió con una sonrisa. Como si no se esperara menos de su hijo.

—Te diría que te deseo toda la suerte del mundo.

* * *

_Sólo diré que tengo muchas ganas de llegar al viaje de Dean, pero creo que aún faltan un par de capítulo._

_En fin, ¡hasta el próximo!_

_Muselina_


	3. Capítulo 3

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso es de Rowling._

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Y aquí queda el tercer capítulo. :)_

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 3**

Seamus vivía en un pueblo bastante lejos de Dublín. Dean había pasado unas semanas de un verano tiempo atrás ahí, pero nunca antes se había Aparecido a tanta distancia de Londres. Apenas sus pies tocaron el pasto, su primera reacción fue revisar todas sus extremidades. No, no había sangre por ahí. No se había escindido. Después de cumplir diecisiete, la Aparición se había transformado en una de las maniobras más útiles para escapar de lugares indeseables.

La casa de los Finnigan estaba tal cual él la recordaba. Era como una reliquia de una época en la que todo era más tranquilo, en la que todo tenía sentido.

Al tocar la puerta, lo recibió la señora Finnigan. Su pelo tenía el mismo color arenoso que el de su amigo y lo llevaba corto. Llevaba puesto el delantal que siempre usaba para hornear deliciosos dulces irlandeses.

—¡Dean, querido! —lo saludó con su marcadísimo acento mientras le indicaba que —. Seamus me avisó que venías por unos días y estoy preparando algo rico para la cena. ¿Cómo está todo en casa? ¿Todo bien con tu madre?

—Sí, muchas gracias por preguntar.

—Voy a avisarle a Seamus que ya estás aquí. Desde que volvió de la batalla en el colegio, ese chiquillo se levanta a las horas más increíbles.

Dean no lo dudaba. Él había hecho lo mismo por varios días. Era como si su cuerpo no se pudiera librar del cansancio que lo abrumaba. Como si tuviera que recuperar el sueño por todos esos días en que había dormido a la intemperie, despertándose a cada momento y temiendo que lo encontraran en cualquier segundo. Aunque Seamus había estado en Hogwarts todo ese año, Dean sabía que las cosas no habían sido fáciles ni para él ni para ninguno de sus compañeros. Los Carroñeros eran temibles, sí; pero los Carrow no se habían quedado atrás en cuando a sadismo y crueldad.

La casa estaba igual a cómo la recordaba por dentro. Los muebles de madera un tanto desgastados por los años, los cojines bordados a mano con colores brillantes y las cortinas que combinaban con las alfombras viejas.

Hasta olía igual. A cosas horneadas y a té recién hecho. Dean siempre se fijaba mucho en los olores de las casas. El departamento de su familia olía a pan tostado y ropa recién lavada. Había extrañado ese olor durante todos esos meses en el bosque.

—Vaya, no te demoraste nada —su amigo apareció al pie de las escaleras, con el pelo revuelto por el sueño y aún en pijama. Al verlo le dio un abrazo y

—Me Aparecí desde Londres.

—¿Y no te pasó nada? —Seamus abrió los ojos, obviamente impresionado por la habilidad de su amigo.

—No, creo que ya lo tengo dominado.

—¿Tienes hambre? —preguntó la señora Finnigan, que había bajado detrás de su hijo—. Mientras Seamus se da una ducha, te voy a servir algo de desayuno.

Seamus hizo una mueca, pero antes de que su madre tuviera que repetirlo, subió de regreso al segundo piso. Porque podía ser un héroe de guerra y todo eso, pero de ahí a desobedecerle a Enda Finnigan, había un gran trecho.

-o-

Después de un opíparo almuerzo —Dean sospechaba que Enda se había comunicado con su madre y las dos estaban en plan de engordarlo—, los dos muchachos salieron al jardín. Cuando Seamus era pequeño, su padre le había construido una casita del árbol. Con los años, el joven la había arreglado y hechizado para dejarla más cómoda para sus cosas. Y lo mejor de todo era que era insonorizada. Originalmente, su idea había sido llevarse a las chicas que conociera ahí, pero el plan había fallado.

No había contado con que a las chicas de más de diez años las casita del árbol no les parecen la gran cosa.

Así que se había conformado con mantener una buena caja con revistas cochinonas y otra llena de golosinas. Ni él ni Dean miraron la primera, pero se acercaron a la segunda caja con todas las ganas.

—Joder, llevo semanas sin comer ranas de chocolate —comentó Dean.

—Mamá me ha comprado de todos los dulces que me gustan —explicó Seamus, sacando una caja de Grageas Bertie Bott tamaño industrial—. Parece que se piensa que los Carrow no nos alimentaban. Tan poca fe en los elfos de Hogwarts me sorprende. Lo único decente en el Castillo era la comida… —se interrumpió al darse cuenta de lo que estaba diciendo. Dean no había tenido que soportar a los Carrow y a su club de intentos de mortífagos, pero las había pasado más negra—. Lo siento, no quise decir eso.

—Está bien. Mi madre lleva dos semanas haciendo todas las comidas que más me gustan —comentó Dean cogiendo un puñado de grageas y metiéndoselas todas a la boca de una vez. Los dos se quedaron en silencio después de abrir un par de botellas de cerveza de mantequilla. No sabían qué decirse el uno al otro.

—Voy a ir a Londres la próxima semana —Seamus fue el primero en abrir la boca.

—¿Por algo en especial?

—¿No recibiste la lechuza del Ministerio?

—Oh. Eso.

Seamus se refería a la carta que les había llegado a todos los alumnos que participaron en la Batalla de Hogwarts. Le había llegado unos días antes. En ella se los invitaba, si querían, a entrar a la Academia de Aurores. No tendrían que rendir exámenes especiales ni nada. Aparentemente, sobrevivir un año con los Carrow —o escapando de los Carroñeros—, era calificación más que suficiente para dedicarse a cazar magos oscuros.

—Te llegó, ¿no?

—Sí.

—¿Y qué vas a hacer? Yo voy a tomar la oferta, siempre quise ser Auror y con mis notas en Pociones era imposible —dijo Seamus dándole un sorbo a la bebida. Dean sonrió. El caldero de su mejor amigo era conocido por su tendencia a explotar cuando uno menos se lo esperaba.

—No lo sé.

—Entonces, ¿vas a volver a Hogwarts?

El Ministerio les había ofrecido a todos los alumnos que debieron egresar en 1998, volver a realizar sus estudios equivalentes al último año. Esto no era sólo por los hijos de muggles que no habían podido asistir durante ese año, sino porque el currículum había sido muy afectado por los Carrow. A los de otros cursos podían nivelarlos con el tiempo, pero los mayores tendrían un año intensivo.

Dean sospechaba que Hermione Granger estaba detrás de esa medida.

—No creo.

—¿Y qué pretendes hacer, entonces? No vas a quedarte en casa comiendo la comida de tu madre por el resto de tu vida, ¿o sí?

Esa era una de las mejores cosas acerca de su amistad. Siempre podía contar con que Seamus le dijera las cosas a la cara y sin anestesia. De todas formas, le dio un empujón.

—Creo que quiero buscar a mi padre.

Ya estaba. Lo había dicho. Lo que llevaba pensando durante semanas, desde que su madre le había dicho el nombre de su padre. Benjy Fenwick. Su madre pensaba que podía ser un mago, y él también. ¿Qué implicaba eso? Toda su vida había sido un hijo de muggles, lo habían insultado por ser «sangre sucia». ¿Quién sería si eso era verdad?

¿Qué tan importante era su origen para él?

—¿Tu padre? —Seamus enarcó las cejas y frunció el ceño—. ¿Te refieres al biológico? Pensé que tu madre no te había querido decir quién era.

—Hasta ahora. Cuando volví, me contó toda la historia. Mi padre se llamaba Benjy Fenwick, y mamá siempre pensó que ocultaba un secreto terrible. Desapareció por completo antes de que ella le pudiera decir que estaba embarazada. La fecha coincide con la primera guerra contra los mortífagos, quizás eso es parte del asunto.

—Oh —Seamus le dio un nuevo sorbo a su botella de cerveza. Dean no tenía que preguntarle para saber que se había quedado sin palabras. Obvio, para él nada de eso nunca había sido un conflicto. Aunque su padre había tenido problemas para aceptar la verdadera naturaleza de su mujer, nunca había dejado de adorarlos a ella y a su hijo. Siempre había estado ahí para ellos.

—El problema es que no sé por dónde empezar a buscar, ¿sabes?

—Podrías probar con el registro de alumnos de Hogwarts. O sea, si era mago, lo más seguro es que haya ido a Hogwarts. Su nombre tiene que estar en algún lado.

—¿Y cómo reviso ese registro? ¿Voy al colegio y le pregunto a McGonagall si puedo echarle un ojo a los registros estudiantes de no sé cuántos años porque resulta que mi padre podría haber estado ahí?

—Pues sí, eso mismo —Seamus se encogió de hombros—. A lo mejor también le puedes preguntar a ella primero. ¿Quién sabe? Tal vez tu padre estuvo en Gryffindor y ella se acuerda de él. Lleva siglos merodeando por el colegio, seguro que le hizo clases a tu padre.

—Pues sí, puede ser…

—Ya, hombre. ¡Cambia la cara! Te invito al bar. Este año hay unas chicas muy guapas de vacaciones en el pueblo y seguro que pasa algo —Seamus se levantó de un salto y dejó la botella en una repisa.

Dean se encogió de hombros. Llevaba semanas sin salir a ninguna parte. La mayoría de sus amigos vivían fuera de Londres. Las Patil vivían en Manchester, Lavender Brown en Cornualles y Seamus en Irlanda. No era como si uno pudiera pasar a buscarlos a casa para ir por unas copas al Caldero Chorreante ni nada.

Aunque quizás el próximo año las cosas serían distintas.

¿Cuántos de sus amigos tomarían la oferta del Ministerio? Aparte de Seamus, seguro que Harry y Ron. Hermione iba a volver al colegio, de eso no había dudas. Y aparte de eso, todo era dudoso. Dean sospechaba que sus amigos ya habían vivido bastantes horrores como para seguir persiguiendo más.

—¿Qué miras con esa cara de pasmarote, hombre? ¿Vienes al bar o qué?

—Vale. Pero que conste que no te voy a traer de vuelta a rastras.

—Me parece justo.

-o-

Para ser irlandés, Seamus no seguía mucho el estereotipo de «buen bebedor». De hecho, el pobre era más bien todo lo contrario a un buen bebedor. Con apenas un par de vasos de whisky, se le habían entorpecido la lengua y los pies.

Y, como era obvio, ninguna de las chicas en el bar le había hecho el más mínimo caso. A pesar de su declaración de la noche anterior, Dean tuvo que cargar con su amigo de regreso a casa. El pobre iba ya durmiendo la mona cuando llegaron a la casa, así que Dean tuvo que levitarlo para llevarlo a su habitación sin que sus padres se enterasen del estado lamentable de su primogénito.

—¿Sabes? —bromeó Dean cuando su amigo se levantó al día siguiente quejándose de un dolor de cabeza monumental—. Voy a abrir un bar.

—¿Dónde?

—En Londres. No en el Callejón Diagon, pero sé que hay otros barrios mágicos más pequeños y podría ser por ahí. No le puedo hacer la competencia al Caldero Chorreante, pero sería genial tener un lugar para reunirse con gente joven. El Caldero pasa repleto de vejestorios.

Seamus lo miró con cara de pocos amigos. Tal vez pensaba que su amigo estaba riéndose de él por su lamentable resistencia etílica.

—Ja-ja. Muy gracioso, tú —bufó, llevándose una mano a la frente y profiriendo gemidos de dolor, que podrían haberse confundido con los estertores de un animal agonizante. Dean sonrió y le sacó la lengua, como si fueran dos niños de nuevo.

—Lo digo en serio. Voy a juntar dinero y voy a abrir un bar. El tipo de bar en que Las Brujas de Macbeth tocan, no como el Caldero Chorreante y su onda familiar. Eso es lo que quiero hacer con mi vida. Podrías ser mi socio, si no te resulta lo de ser Auror. Serías el mejor barman del universo.

—Hilarante, tú. Estupenda idea, ¿ahora me pasas una aspirina, por el amor de Merlín? La cabeza me va a estallar.

* * *

_Ay, el próximo capítulo estará ambientado en Hogwarts. Éste me ha encantado escribirlo, porque la amistad entre estos dos es genialosa y coca-colosa. :)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	4. Capítulo 4

_**Disclaimer: **Harry Potter y su mundo no me pertenecen._

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 4**

Era extraño estar en el Expreso de Hogwarts sin que el tren estuviera lleno de niños. La última vez que Dean había viajado en él había sido después de la batalla, cuando él y sus amigos estuvieron lo suficientemente recuperados para viajar sin problemas. Qué diferente había sido ese viaje de todos los que le precedieron.

Muchos de los mejores recuerdos de sus años escolares eran del Expreso. Ahí había conocido a muchos de los amigos que lo habían acompañado a través de los años. Dean cerró los ojos y apoyó la cabeza en sus rodillas.

Prefería no pensar en eso. No pensar en todos los amigos que había perdido, en los que ya no estaban con ellos. Las cosas eran más fáciles así.

Se acomodó con la espalda contra la pared del compartimento, subiendo las piernas al asiento. Hacía un rato había pasado la señora del carrito y él no había podido evitar comprar un caldero de chocolate. Siempre habían sido sus favoritos, desde su primer viaje en el tren.

No pudo evitar sonreír un poco al recordar eso. Susan Bones, al escuchar que él nunca había comido nada de lo que había en el carrito, le había comprado uno. Dean recordaba que había dicho que era la mejor bienvenida que alguien podía recibir al llegar al mundo mágico. No había sido un gesto enorme, pero para Dean sí lo había sido.

Aún faltaban algunas horas para llegar al colegio, y no tenía ganas de leer la novela de Stephen King que había comprado en la parte muggle de King's Cross. Se echó en el asiento, que era algo más pequeño de lo que él recordaba, y cerró los ojos.

-o-

Hacerse cargo del colegio había sido muchísimo más difícil de lo que la profesora McGonagall jamás hubiera pensado. No tanto por las funciones administrativas, que no eran muy diferentes a las de su tiempo como subdirectora, sino por los alumnos.

En todos sus años como profesora, no podía recordar haber visto a sus alumnos tan desanimados. Ni siquiera durante los años del primer reinado del terror de Voldemort, cuando todos los días recibían noticias de amigos y familiares atacados por los mortífagos. Pero esa vez habían podido protegerlos, al menos.

El año anterior habían fallado miserablemente. No sólo no habían podido protegerlos, sino que los alumnos habían sufrido de la mano de los propios profesores. Sería difícil que volvieran a confiar en los adultos, después de todo lo que habían pasado. La guerra siempre implicaba muchos horrores, pero sus efectos en los niños eran lo peor de todo el asunto para Minerva. Eran demasiado jóvenes para llevar esas cargas sobre sus hombros. En unas semanas tendrían que recibirlos de nuevo y había que esperar que las cosas salieran mejor de lo esperado.

—Minerva, ¿se puede? —Pomona estaba en la puerta de la oficina—. Tenemos una visita.

La profesora McGonagall levantó las cejas. La gente últimamente tendía a evitar el colegio. Muchos malos recuerdos. Los únicos que hacían visitas regulares eran los trabajadores del Ministerio y los encargados de la reconstrucción. El mismo Harry Potter había aparecido una que otra vez, por ratos cortos. El chico parecía estar buscando algo que Minerva no creía que pudieran darle: un hogar.

—¿Quién es?

—Dean Thomas. Dice que quiere ver algo en los registros de la escuela.

McGonagall volvió a alzar una ceja al oír eso. A lo largo de su vida, había perfeccionado el gesto y ciertamente había tenido ocasiones para sacarle provecho. Una escuela de magia es un lugar en el que ciertamente se necesita cierta habilidad para ello.

Obviamente, sus chicos nunca dejarían de sorprenderla.

—Hazlo pasar.

El muchacho que cruzó el umbral unos momentos más tarde era casi irreconocible. Si no hubiera sido porque se había anunciado como Dean, no hubiera tenido forma de saber quién era. Minerva recodaba muy bien al muchacho que amaba el dibujo y que no solía meterse en problemas. El joven que tenía en enfrente era bastante más alto, más delgado y más ancho de hombros. Y en sus ojos se veían las huellas de unos meses terribles.

—Hola, profesora.

—Thomas, un gusto.

No comentó nada acerca de los cambios del joven. Seguro que él los sabía demasiado bien y además, eso la haría sonar como una anciana. No necesitaba más cosas que la hicieran sentir vieja.

—Vengo a pedirle un favor, profesora —dijo el muchacho después de que la mujer le indicara una de las sillas frente a su escritorio—. Necesito ver el registro de alumnos del colegio.

—¿Y a qué viene este pedido tan inusual?

—Quiero encontrar a mi padre.

Minerva estaba casi convencida de que a esas alturas de su vida, nada podía sorprenderla. Al parecer, se había equivocado medio a medio. Hasta donde ella sabía, la familia de Thomas era completa y absolutamente muggle. ¿Y ahora ese chiquillo estaba pidiendo buscar a su padre en los registros escolares?

—¿Tu padre, Thomas?

—Sí. Mi madre cree que se trataba de un mago, así que me imagino que tiene que haber estado aquí.

—No recuerdo a ningún alumno llamado Thomas, pero si sabes en qué año se graduó podemos empezar por ahí.

—Ralph no es mi padre biológico —explicó Dean con una mueca—. Mi madre dijo que él se llamaba Benjy Fenwick.

Minerva no pudo evitar levantar la cabeza al oír ese nombre. Por supuesto que lo conocía perfectamente, había sido uno de sus alumnos. Recordaba que era particularmente talentoso en Transformaciones.

También se acordaba de haberlo visto unirse a la Orden. Y de lo que había pasado después.

Tragó saliva lentamente. ¿Cómo se suponía que iba a contarle lo que sabía? Justo cuando pensaba que la cosas no podían ponerse más complicadas. Pero Dean estaba ahí y se merecía algunas respuestas.

—Thomas, espera un momento. Voy a pedir algo a la cocina.

Vio como Dean hacía un gesto de sorpresa. Suponía que tenía que ver con Eran el tipo de noticias que una persona debía recibir con el estómago lleno.

-o-

—Tu padre fue un hombre muy valiente, Thomas. Eso es lo primero que tienes que saber —Dean, sentado frente a ella asintió con gravedad. La profesora McGonagall se acomodó los anteojos en el puente de la nariz y apoyó los codos en la mesa—. Al igual que tú, estuvo en Gryffindor.

—¿Sí?

—Siempre me he preciado de mi memoria. Tu padre, además, era estupendo en Transformaciones. Tomó los EXTASIS conmigo en sus últimos años aquí, y aprobó con buenas notas.

Dean tragó saliva. Era extraño escuchar a su profesora de toda la vida hablando así del padre al que nunca había conocido. ¿Quién hubiera dicho que McGonagall tuviera un punto suave?

—Vaya. ¿No sabrá qué pasó con él después del colegio? Yo sólo sé que estuvo con mi mamá y desapareció sin decir nada.

Pudo ver como su profesora se sentaba un poco más rígidamente en la silla, obviamente incómoda.

—Quería ser Auror —dijo la profesora suavemente—. Y se unió a la Orden.

Dean asintió. Sabía que la Orden había peleado contra Voldemort prácticamente desde sus inicios. No pudo evitar sentirse orgulloso de su padre, al menos descendía de alguien que alguna vez había luchado por lo que era correcto. Pero la expresión de la profesora era extraña.

—No hay forma más fácil de decirte esto, Thomas… Tu padre murió en una misión, en 1980 —dijo McGonagall. Dean se quedó helado. A decir verdad, lo había considerado, pero algo en su interior aún esperaba tener una posibilidad de encontrarlo—. Estaba encargado de salvar a una familia de hijos de muggles y unos mortífagos se cruzaron en su camino.

—Oh.

—La familia llegó a su destino. Tu padre fue un héroe. —La profesora esbozó algo parecido a una sonrisa y le tendió la caja de chocolates que había pedido a la cocina—. Y estaría orgulloso de ti, después de todo lo que pasó el año pasado.

El joven no sabía cómo reaccionar ante todo eso. Se acomodó en la silla, sin saber qué responderle a la profesora. Lentamente, cogió uno de los chocolates de la caja y se lo metió a la boca.

—Oh. —Fue lo único que pudo decir.

—Lo siento, Thomas.

—No… está bien. Digo, nunca lo conocí…

¿Tenía que estar destrozado por lo que McGonagall le había contado? ¿Llorar? ¿Gritar? ¿Maldecir al mundo? Ninguna de esas respuestas le parecían naturales, ni se sentía así. El padre al que nunca había conocido estaba muerto. Y él ni siquiera sabía cuál era la reacción apropiada. Dean simplemente se quedó sentado, intentando procesar toda esa información.

—Gracias, profesora —dijo finalmente—. Muchas gracias por su ayuda.

—Lo lamento. De verdad, Dean —musitó ella con una leve sonrisa de simpatía—. Puedo darte los datos de la última dirección que tenemos de su familia.

Dean movió la cabeza a un lado. ¿Familia? Era un tanto estúpido, pero nunca se le había ocurrido pensar que Benjy Fenwick tenía familiares. Sólo se había concentrado en encontrarlo a él, sin más. Su madre tenía una relación complicada con sus propios padres, por lo que Dean apenas veía a sus abuelos. Y los padres de Ralph estaban muertos. Y tanto su madre como Ralph eran hijos únicos, sí que nada de tíos o primos. Sólo ellos.

—Sí, claro. Muchas gracias.

McGonagall tuvo que abrir varios archivadores de aspecto anticuado —Dean se preguntó cuántos años llevarían ahí—, pero no se demoró demasiado en encontrar los archivos que buscaba. La mujer le sonrió a modo de disculpa al entregarle el papel.

—No están actualizados, pero es un punto de partida.

—Gracias. —Dean se estaba empezando a sentir un poco idiota con tantos "gracias", pero no sabía muy bien qué decir. Nunca había sido muy bueno con las palabras.

—De nada. Suerte, Thomas. ¿Te veremos este año?

El Ministerio y la administración del colegio habían decidido abrir un año extra, para que los alumnos recuperaran el año anterior. Por un lado, los alumnos hijos de muggles no habían podido asistir a la escuela, pero los que sí habían ido, no habían recibido la mejor educación posible. Lo mejor era recuperar el año y tratar de nivela a todos los alumnos.

—Aún no lo he decidido —respondió el muchacho encogiéndose de hombros.

—Sabes que las puertas de Hogwarts siempre estarán abiertas para todos ustedes —dijo McGonagall con inesperada calidez.

Dean sonrió.

-o-

Desde la lechucería había una vista increíble de los terrenos del colegio. Cuando estudiaba ahí, a veces se iba ahí a estar solo o a dibujar. Era uno de sus lugares preferidos en todo el colegio. Dobló cuidadosamente un pedazo de pergamino que le había pedido a McGonagall y llamó a uno de los pájaros.

La lechuza se posó en una percha, mirando con suficiencia al joven que ataba un mensaje a su pata.

—Vamos, no te demores —dijo Dean acercándose a la ventana y dejando ir al ave. La lechuza lo miró, como si quisiera decirle que ella nunca se demoraba.

El joven se acomodó en el marco y miró el pergamino que le había entregado McGonagall. La dirección era de un lugar llamado Berwick-upon-Tweed. ¿Dónde quedaba eso? Tendría que buscarlo en el computador de sus hermanas en casa.

Miró su reloj. Ya era hora de volver a Hogsmead para tomar el tren de regreso a Londres. Esperaría la respuesta de Seamus en casa. Seguro que su amigo le daría una llamada por teléfono. Eso era lo bueno de tener un amigo mestizo, podían usar los medios muggles para comunicarse. Mucho más fácil y limpio que las lechuzas. Su madre lo agradecía bastante. Las cartas de Parvati solían implicar desastres en casa.

Esperaba que Seamus pudiera ir a Londres. Necesitaba hablar con alguien que no fuera su madre acerca de su padre. A lo mejor incluso le pedía que le echara una mano con la búsqueda de sus abuelos.

Seguro que Seamus lo ayudaría. Siempre había estado ahí cuando lo había necesitado. Dean no creía que esa fuera una excepción. Su amigo jamás lo habría defraudado.

* * *

_Este capítulo es una gran caca, pero bueno. Es lo que hay. Espero demorarme menos en subir el que viene._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	5. Capítulo 5

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no es mío. Si lo fuera, no estaría desesperada porque no sé qué hacer con mi vida._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 5**

Berwick-upon-Tweed era, después de todo, una ciudad pequeño en el norte, casi en la frontera con Escocia, como descubrió Dean al usar el computador de su hermana para investigar. Jenny se había pasado un buen rato intentando explicarle a su hermano mayor cómo se buscaban cosas. A Dean le parecía casi tan mágico como cualquier cosa de Hogwarts, porque no tenía ni la más mínima idea de cómo funcionaba, pero Jenny le había dicho que no era la gran ciencia. A pesar de que el computador llevaba bastante tiempo en la casa de los Thomas, Dean nunca se había molestado en aprender a usarlo. No le veía el uso a ese cacharro muggle, aunque ahora se veía obligado a admitir que la cosita era bastante útil.

En la pantalla del aparato estaba abierta una página que desplegaba una serie de datos acerca del lugar. Junto al computador reposaba la guía de trenes, abierta en la página de los trenes al norte. El pasaje no era demasiado caro, y Dean calculaba que el viaje en total le tomaría unas doce horas.

También podía aparecerse, pero nunca había confiado demasiado en su habilidad para hacerlo. Una cosa era aparecerse en la casa de Seamus, a la había ido un millón de veces desde pequeño, y otra muy distinta, ir a un pueblo donde en su vida había puesto un pie.

Se sentiría más cómodo en el tren.

—¿No puedes dormir?

Quien acababa de asomarse a la puerta era Ralph, llevando dos sendas tazas de chocolate caliente en las manos. El muchacho le indicó que pasara con un movimiento de cabeza.

—No…

—Me lo imaginaba. ¿No quieres un chocolate caliente?

—Claro que sí.

Ralph le tendió una de las tazas y se acomodó en el sillón que complementaba el pequeño estudio, no mucho más grande que un armario de escobas. Ahí era donde Danielle corregía los trabajos de sus alumnos y las niñas hacían sus tareas. Y ahí era donde Dean había elegido refugiarse esa noche. El joven aspiró el aroma de la bebida caliente que sostenía y respiró hondo.

Desde siempre, Ralph había estado ahí para él. Muchas veces era él quien acudía ante sus llantos nocturnos, o a quien Dean recurría cuando se metía en problemas en la escuela. Él le había enseñado a andar en bicicleta, a jugar fútbol y póker —a escondidas de Danielle, por supuesto—. Aunque su padre hubiera estado vivo, Ralph siempre habría sido una de las personas más importantes en la vida del muchacho.

Por eso mismo no se había atrevido a decirle nada respecto a su búsqueda. No quería herirlo, o que se sintiera mal. Dean no sabía cómo decirle a Ralph que nada de lo que descubriera cambiaría las cosas. Pero las palabras nunca habían sido lo suyo.

—Vi que llegó una lechuza el otro día —comentó desinteresadamente el hombre, como si la aparición de aves nocturnas en pleno día londinense fuera cosa de todos los días—. ¿Significa que vuelves a ese colegio?

Dean subió una pierna a la silla y dejó la taza en el mesón del computador.

—No lo sé. Se supone que yo tendría que haberme graduado el año pasado, pero con todo lo que sucedió, el curso estuvo demasiado interrumpido. Nos dieron la opción de hacer nuestro último año de nuevo, no sólo a los que no pudimos ir, sino a todos. Parece que las cosas eran horribles.

—Oh. —Ralph se apoyó en el respaldo del sillón—. ¿Y qué más?

Dean sonrió. Su padre lo conocía perfectamente.

—También nos ofrecieron, si queríamos, entrar a la Academia de Aurores.

—¿Aurores? —Ralph alzó una ceja. Dean estaba seguro de haberlos nombrado más de una vez delante de él, pero su padre siempre había tenido cierta dificultad en recordar los términos del mundo mágico, igual que muchos mago no eran capaces de recordar los nombres de los inventos muggles.

—Son como los policías del mundo mágico, Ralph.

—Vale. Bueno, a lo mejor es un trabajo interesante.

—Supongo. Seamus va a tomar la oferta. Dice que siempre quiso ser Auror, pero sus notas en pociones no se lo permitían.

—¿Pociones? Aún no me acostumbro a pensar en las asignaturas que tenías. Parece tan de locos.

«Si supieras», pensó Dean.

—Entonces, ¿qué es lo que quieres hacer tú este año? —preguntó Ralph luego de unos momentos de silencio entre ambos.

Dean se mordió el labio y se removió en el asiento. Por el momento, sus planes eran básicamente buscar a su familia paterna y… ¿establecer lazos? La verdad era que no tenía ni la menor idea de lo que haría una vez que se encontrara con los Fenwick. ¿Qué les diría? ¿Qué haría?

—Quiero… buscar a mi padre… —musitó, casi sin pensarlo. Una vez que las palabras hubieron escapado de su boca, se dio cuenta de lo terrible que tenían que haber sonado para Ralph. Y la mirada en los ojos de su padre lo decía todo—. No… Es distinto. Tú siempre vas a ser mi padre, Ralph. Pero… mi padre biológico era mago… siempre he sentido que me falta una parte… agh, no sé cómo decirlo.

Ralph, mirándolo fijamente, asintió lentamente.

—Te entiendo, Dean.

—Está muerto —soltó el muchacho a continuación—. ¿Recuerdas que el otro día fui a Hogwarts? —preguntó. Su padre asintió con la cabeza—. Fui a buscar los registros de los ex alumnos. Si mi padre era mago, lo más seguro era que estuviese registrado ahí.

—¿Y cómo sabes que está muerto?

—Cuando le pregunté a la profesora McGonagall —Ralph tenía que recordarla, había sido ella la que había aparecido en su casa unos años antes a decirles que Dean era efectivamente un mago. El día en que todo había empezado a cambiar—, me dijo que había muerto durante la primera guerra.

Al volver a casa, Dean había tenido una larga conversación con sus padres acerca de todo lo sucedido. Aunque él mismo no alcanzaba a comprenderlo del todo, les explicó acerca de Voldemort y de Harry, de las guerras entre magos y todo lo demás. Danielle apenas había podido aguantar unos minutos sin echarse a llorar, mientras que Ralph lo había escuchado en silencio, con la mueca grave que ponía cuando los dos discutían sobre cosas importantes. Ahora, mientras hablaba del padre que nunca había conocido, Dean podía ver la misma expresión en su rostro.

—Lo siento, Dean —murmuró Ralph luego de quedarse callado por unos minutos que al muchacho se le hicieron eternos.

Asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la mirada de su padre.

—¿Y por qué dices que quieres encontrarlo? ¿Quieres visitar su tumba? —preguntó Ralph frunciendo ligeramente el sueño—. ¿O hay algo más?

—Tenía familia… Creo que es justo que los dos lados sepamos que el otro existe, ¿o no? —Dean le había dado muchas vueltas al asunto en los últimos días. Al margen de no saber cómo presentarse o qué decir, sí sabía que en algún momento tendría que hacerlo. Ellos tenían derecho a saber que Benjy había tenido un hijo. Y él tenía derecho a… no sabía a qué, exactamente, pero sentía que tenía que conocerlos.

—Ya veo. ¿Sabes dónde viven?

—La profesora McGonagall me dijo que la última dirección que tienen registrada es en Berwick-upon-Tweed —respondió Dean—. Supongo que es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro para buscarlo.

—Ajá —Ralph asintió y se quedó callado por unos momentos más. Dean le dio un nuevo sorbo a su taza de chocolate, que ya estaba prácticamente frío a esas alturas—. ¿Sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para lo que sea que necesites, no? Si necesitas hacer esto, tienes siempre todo nuestro apoyo—dijo finalmente, mirando a su hijo a los ojos.

Dean sólo asintió. Era uno de esos momentos en que las palabras sobraban.

-o-

—Ten cuidado —dijo Danielle abrazándolo en la entrada de King's Cross, como tantas veces antes. Sólo que ahora Dean no iba a cruza a la plataforma 9 ¾, sino que iba a subirse a un tren muggle en dirección al norte. Todo había cambiado tan bruscamente en los meses anteriores, que Danielle no sabía qué decirle a su hijo.

—Tú también, mamá —Dean la besó en la mejilla y se acomodó la vieja mochila de mezclilla al hombro—. Volveré en unos días, promesa.

—Lo sé. Es sólo que ya me estaba haciendo a la idea de tenerte de nuevo en casa. —La mujer acarició una de las mejillas de su hijo y tragó saliva. Acababa de recuperar a Dean y ahora tenía que verlo partir de nuevo. Sabía que estaría bien, pero una parte de ella no quería dejarlo ir—. Suerte.

—Te quiero —dijo él, suavemente. Las palabras sonaron un tanto raras. No solía decirlas, las daba por sabidas. Pero en esos momentos, sabía que su madre necesitaba oírlas.

—Yo también.

Dean la abrazó de nuevo y echó a correr hacia el andén que le correspondía. Su pasaje indicaba que el tren partiría a las once y media y no estaba dispuesto a perderlo. Alcanzó a subirse justo antes de que se escuchara el silbato que anunciaba la partida de la locomotora. Perfecto. Se dejó caer en uno de los asientos y sacó un libro de su mochila.

Aunque nunca había sido un lector particularmente motivado, últimamente prefería leer a ver la tele. Por suerte para él, Ralph era un ávido lector de thrillers y las estanterías de la casa estaban adecuadamente provistas de novelas ligeras y rápidas de leer.

El tren no se parecía en nada al Expreso de Hogwarts, con sus asientos modernos y sin compartimentos. Era raro estar en un tren nuevo, después de tantos viajes en el Expreso. Se echaba de menos los cojines de terciopelo gastado y los marcos de madera. Pero eso no era importante para su objetivo. Y al menos estaba cómodo.

—Disculpa, ¿te importa si me siento aquí? —Un chico, de aproximadamente su edad, estaba parado junto a él, sosteniendo una mochila que tenía todo el aspecto de haber visto tiempos mejores.

—No, adelante —dijo Dean, indicándole que se sentara.

—Por cierto, soy Martin. Martin Thompson. —El otro se estiró hacia él y le tendió la mano con un gesto amable.

—Dean Thomas.

Después de presentarse, Dean volvió su atención al libro. Era uno de Stephen King, el autor preferido de Ralph, y la historia lo había cogido desde el primer momento. Le quedaba poco menos de la mitad, y como no creía que fuese a dormir gran cosa durante el viaje, se lo terminaría.

—Es bueno.

—¿Disculpa? —Dean se obligó a levantar la vista del libro.

—Ése libro, es bueno.

—Eso parece, pero aún no lo termino —contestó.

—Vale.

De nuevo se hizo el silencio, pero parecía que el chico estaba con ganas de conversar, por lo que antes de que Dean pudiera avanzar veinte páginas, Martin volvió a interrumpirlo.

—¿También vas a Northumbria?

—¿A dónde?

—A la universidad de Northumbria, claro.

—No. Voy a Berwick –upon-Tweed.

—Eso es muy al norte, ¿o no?

—Supongo.

—¿Y qué se te perdió ahí?

—Asuntos familiares.

Después de tantos meses como fugitivo, Dean no estaba acostumbrado a hablar ligeramente con gente desconocida. Después de todo, nada le decía que no fueran a ser una amenaza para su sobrevivencia. En los caminos, una palabra con la persona equivocada podía ser fatal. Sobrevivir no era cosa de suerte, era cosa de tener los ojos abiertos y la boca cerrada.

—Okay.

Dean se dio cuenta de que el otro chico había notado su obvia falta de interés en hacer conversación ligera con él y se había apoyado en la ventana, acomodando su chaqueta a modo de almohada y cerrando los ojos para dormir.

Dean respiró aliviado. Aunque podía controlarlo, los desconocidos los ponían nervioso. Cuando escuchó a su compañero de viaje soltar un ronquido, revisó que su varita estuviese a mano en su mochila. Al verla ahí, cálida y familiar en el tren, no pudo evitar sentirse más seguro. Ni siquiera tenía que tenerla en la mano para sentirla, era como si fuera una parte de sí mismo.

Nunca se sabía cuando uno podía necesitarla.

* * *

_Y como siempre, se me vino la fecha de actualización encima. Pero creo que ya podemos dar por terminada esta parte y pasar a las aventuras. Ahora esto tendrá más acción y moviemiento. O eso espero._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	6. Capítulo 6

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenecen. Lo que no reconozcan es mío._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Y aquí está el sexto capítulo. ¡Espero que les guste!_

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 6**

La estación de trenes de Berwick-upon-Tweed era pequeña. Apenas unos cuantos pasajeros se apearon en ella, incluyendo a Dean. Ya había decidido que lo primero que haría sería ir a la casa de sus abuelos.

Era una idea extraña, claro. Los Fenwick no sabían siquiera que él existía. ¿Qué les diría?

_«Hola, soy su nieto perdido. Que ustedes no sabían que existía y que ha decidido venir a conocerlos. »_

No. Era una estupidez.

No podía llegar a una casa desconocida y soltar eso de buenas a primeras. Seguro que si lo hacía, los Fenwick lo echarían a patadas. Una reacción de lo más normal, después de todo. De hecho, ni siquiera estaba tan seguro que de fueran a creerle. Después de todo, no tenía pruebas ni nada. Sólo la palabra de su madre, que para él valía oro, pero quizás no era así para todo el mundo. A saber qué podían imaginarse esos brujos.

Aunque, si las cosas fueran así, Dean estaba seguro de que no querría nada con ellos. Nadie que llamara a su madre mentirosa era alguien con quien él quisiese estar.

Tomó el pedazo de pergamino que le había dado la profesora McGonagall y, por milésima vez en los últimos días, miró la dirección.

_Hillwood Farm, Berwick-upon-Tweed._

No tenía ni un número de casa, ni de calle, ni nada. Sólo el nombre de una granja y el del pueblo. Dean estaba casi seguro de que la casa de sus abuelos era una de esas granjas antiguas. ¿Qué clase de persona serían ellos? ¿Estarían conectados con los muggles del pueblo? A lo mejor nadie los conocía.

—Oye, ¿necesitas algo?

Quien hablaba era una chica de su edad, vestida con un uniforme de escuela pública; la clásica falda azul marino y blusa blanca. Dean se quedó un poco cortado. Le pasaba siempre que alguien interrumpía sus pensamientos. Por unos momentos, se quedó mirando a la chica con el ceño fruncido.

—¿Te pasa algo? —preguntó ella de nuevo.

Genial. Seguro que esa chica pensaba que él era tonto o algo. Lógico, si no era demasiado normal eso de quedarse mirando al vacío cuando alguien te hablaba.

—No, nada. Es sólo… —A lo mejor esa chica conocía Hillwood Farm—. ¿Por casualidad sabes dónde queda Hillwood Farm? Sé que queda en las afueras, pero no sé exactamente dónde.

—Es la granja de los Fenwick —dijo la muchacha. Dean sintió que su corazón daba un salto. Esa chica conocía a sus abuelos—. Hace bastante que no los veo, pero la granja queda como a diez kilómetros del pueblo, en esa dirección —añadió señalando el norte con el dedo.

—Vale. Muchas gracias.

—¿Eres un pariente o algo?

Por supuesto. «Pueblo chico, infierno grande». Berwick tenía todo el aspecto de ser uno de esos lugares en los que todos se inmiscuían en los asuntos del resto. ¿Esa chica sabría que los Fenwick eran magos? Seguro que no, todos los magos de Inglaterra se tomaban el estatuto del secreto con mucha seriedad y eso de andar proclamando su existencia a todo un pueblo lleno de _muggles_ no tenía sentido.

—Algo así.

La chica alzó una ceja dudosa.

—¿No eres un asesino en serie o algo así? Los Fenwick son un tanto raritos, pero no quiero que un chico raro los mate o algo peor. —Dean alcanzó a alarmarse antes de que ella soltara una estruendosa carcajada y añadiera—: Deberías haber visto tu cara, hombre. Claro que no creo que seas un asesino en serie. Te faltan el gancho en la mano y la máscara de hockey.

—Ajá.

Dean no sabía cómo contestarle a esa chica tan rara.

—¿Vas a ir ahora dónde los Fenwick? —preguntó ella rápidamente—. Yo también voy para allá, mi casa queda antes que Hillwood Farm, pero te puedo dejar encaminado.

Dean no estuvo muy seguro de qué contestarle, pero la sugerencia de la chica no le parecía tan mal. Después de todo, era muy guapa.

—Vale —le respondió encogiéndose de hombros—. Soy Dean, por cierto.

—Maia. —Ella le tendió la mano y él se la estrechó mirándola a los ojos. Eran azules, muy azules—. Un placer, entonces, Dean.

-o-

En el camino hacia las afueras de la ciudad, Maia no dejó de hablar. Dean se enteró de que tenía su edad, había nacido en Berwick y que llevaba toda su vida viviendo ahí, que su sueño dorado era estudiar Lingüística aplicada en Londres, y que tenía dos hermanos mayores que le hacían la vida imposible. También supo que ella caminaba todos los días a la pequeña ciudad para ir al instituto, a menos que lloviera —algo habitual en esa zona— y alguno de sus padres se ofreciera a llevarla.

—¿Qué me cuentas de ti? —preguntó luego de un rato—. Debes estar aburrido de escucharme.

—No, para nada.

Era verdad. Maia tenía una forma de hablar que no aburría. Su voz nunca se volvía monótona, y tenía mucha gracia. Dean nunca había sido muy amigo de ninguna chica, al margen de salir con alguna de repente. Su única relación seria hasta ese momento había sido con Ginny Weasley y no había terminado demasiado bien.

Las chicas siempre habían sido un tanto misteriosas para él, pero Maia era perfectamente natural y relajada. Algo a lo que él no estaba acostumbrado.

—Bueno, ¿me cuentas algo? Dijiste que eres de Londres.

—Sí, nací ahí.

—Debe ser genial.

Dean asintió sin decir nada más. En los últimos años, desde los once, había pasado más tiempo en un internado escocés de Magia y Hechicería que en su ciudad natal.

—Sí, claro. Hay muchas cosas que hacer y todo eso —añadió encogiéndose de hombros.

—No he ido nunca en mi vida, ¿puedes creerlo? Pero siempre he querido, me imagino lo genial que puede ser pasear por Hyde Park y todo eso.

Dean sonrió. Tenía muchos recuerdos de ir al parque con su madre y Ralph, cuando los dos recién estaban empezando a salir juntos. También recordaba haber ido muchísimas veces con sus dos hermanas, que amaban darle de comer a los patos y perseguir ardillas por todos lados.

—Es muy bonito.

—Oye, mi casa está por allá —dijo señalando una granja no muy lejana—. Para llegar a Hillwood tienes que seguir caminando por el camino principal, hasta que llegues a una valla publicitaria de telefonía móvil. Ahí doblas por un camino secundario y sigues caminando hasta que llegues a una casa azul, esa es Hillwood Farm.

—Vale, muchas gracias por la ayuda, Maia. Y por la compañía.

—De nada. No solemos tener visitantes por estos lados y una nueva cara siempre es bienvenida.

La chica se despidió con la mano y se alejó por el camino que llevaba a su casa. Dean la observó perderse tras una curva y siguió su camino. Las instrucciones de la chica habían sido muy detalladas y el joven no podía evitar pensar que sus abuelos no parecían tener problemas en mezclarse con los muggles.

Seguro que eso implicaba que eran magos muy especiales. Por la profesora McGonagall había sabido que eran una familia sangre pura, emparentada con los Shacklebolt. Al menos no estaba emparentado con los Zabini o alguien así. El nuevo Ministro de la Magia le inspiraba mucho respeto, pero no creía que pudiera resistir estar emparentado con ese Slytherin tan estirado de su año.

El cartel que le había dicho Maia estaba desactualizado por algunos años, pero eso era lo de menos. El muchacho sentía cómo el corazón le daba saltitos en el pecho, de puro nervioso. En cosa de unos minutos estaría ahí, viéndolos.

-o-

La casa, como él se había imaginado al ver el nombre, era antigua. Pintada de un precioso color azul viejo, destacaba entre el verde del campo a su alrededor. Incluso a la distancia, parecía acogedora y agradable. Seguro que sus dueños no podían desentonar demasiado.

Sin embargo, una vez que estuvo a unos metros de ella, se detuvo.

¿Y si se equivocaba? A lo mejor los Fenwick no querían verlo, no querían conocerlo ni nada. A lo mejor todo esto había sido un enorme error.

Pero el coraje de todo Gryffindor que se precie terminó por ganar la batalla frente a su temor. Se dirigió con paso firme, esquivando a las gallinas que paseaban frente a la casa, y se paró frente a la puerta de entrada.

Unos momentos después de tocar, una mujer abrió la puerta. Era menuda y regordeta, con el cabello bien atado en una coleta en la nuca. Al verlo ahí, le dirigió una mirada extrañada.

Dean se la devolvió.

Esa mujer era demasiado joven como para ser su abuelo. Algo no iba bien.

—¿Hola? Podemos ayudarte en algo, querido —le preguntó ella, una vez que pareció recuperarse de la sorpresa.

—Hola —Dean estaba un tanto cortado y no sabía bien qué decir—. ¿Esto es Hillwood Farm?

—Sí, lo es.

—¿Usted es la señora Fenwick, por casualidad?

La mujer lo miró con sorpresa y levantó una ceja.

—¿Buscas a los Fenwick, querido?

—Sí.

Al joven no le gustaba cómo iba encaminada esa conversación, pero no sabía qué más hacer. La mujer puso una expresión curiosa y le indicó con la mano que pasara.

—Ven, te voy a dar una taza de té. Tú no eres de aquí, ¿verdad? —dijo mientras lo guiaba a una cocina de casa antigua, con armarios de madera y una gran mesa en el centro. De la cocina a leña, la mujer tomó una tetera que hervía alegremente y empezó a preparar una taza de té para el chico, al que le había indicado que se sentara a la mesa—. Estoy casi seguro de que eres uno de nosotros —dijo finalmente.

—¿Nosotros?

—Ya sabes, chico. Un mago. Mi marido y yo somos squibs, pero eso no quiere decir que no tengamos algo de magia corriendo por nuestras venas. Tú eres un brujo, como que me llamo Letitia Jones.

Dean asintió, sin entender exactamente qué estaba pasando. Pero no podía evitar confiar en la mujer, que tenía un aire sólido y seguro. Una de esas personas que exudan tranquilidad.

—Vienes buscando a los Fenwick… Siento decirte que hace unos meses que se fueron —añadió la mujer mientras se sentaba frente a él en la mesa—. La guerra, ya sabes. Nosotros nos quedamos a cargo de la granja. Richard, el señor Fenwick, es un viejo amigo de mi familia. Era lo menos que podíamos hacer.

—Ajá.

Si Dean fuera algunos años menor, se hubiera puesto a llorar. A decir verdad, se había hecho ilusiones con conocer a sus abuelos y acababa de descubrir que se habían ido. Era como cuando uno llegaba al último nivel de un videojuego sólo para descubrir que la princesa estaba en otro castillo. Un desastre.

—¿Por qué los buscas, hijo? Tienes algo familiar, pero no podría decir qué es —Letitia lo estaba mirando con los ojos entornados, como hacen las personas con problemas a la vista.

El muchacho dudó unos momentos. Estaba bastante seguro de su parentesco con los Fenwick, y si esa mujer decía la verdad, era amiga de la familia. A lo mejor si él le daba más detalles acerca de su problema, ella podría decirle dónde estaban los elusivos Fenwick.

—Creo que soy su nieto.

Letitia se quedó helada en su silla, con la mano alrededor de la taza. La expresión en su rostro era extraña, como si estuviera viendo un fantasma que acabara de entrar a la cocina. Durante unos minutos, un silencio incómodo creció entre ellos.

—Benjy… —musitó por lo bajo—. Ya decía yo que tenías un aire conocido, hijo.

—Mi madre dice que Benjy Fenwick era mi padre.

—Él murió en la primera guerra.

—Sí, lo sé. Estuve buscando información sobre él —empezó a explicar el muchacho, sintiéndose aliviado por primera vez en días. Por fin tenía una prueba de que no estaba cazando un fantasma—. Y quise conocer a sus padres.

—Lo siento mucho. Viniste aquí para nada —dijo la mujer con una sonrisa compasiva bailándole en los labios.

—¿No sabe dónde fueron?

—No, lo siento mucho. Sé que salieron del país. No sé si se habrán enterado de que el chico Potter ya venció a Tú-Ya-Sabes-Quién.

—Oh.

—¿Vienes desde lejos, no? —preguntó Letitia sonriéndole de nuevo—. ¿Por qué no te quedas a pasar la noche? Hace mucho tiempo que sólo tengo al gruñón de mi marido para conversar y creo que a los dos nos hace falta un cambio de conversación. Y a ti te hace falta un estofado, que estás casi en los huesos.

A pesar de la decepción, Dean sonrió.

Sólo se había encontrado con un nuevo obstáculo, pero eso no quería decir que no pudiera sobrepasarlo.

* * *

_El fic se llama_ El largo camino a casa_. No sé ustedes, pero creo que encontrar a los Fenwick a la primera de cambio como que no pegaría con el título. Maia aparece en otro de mis fics ("Segunda oportunidad") como residente de Berwick-upon-Tweed e interés romántico de Dean, aunque ese fic es otra versión de cómo se conocieron. Yo creo que hará más apariciones por aquí, ¿qué les parece?_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	7. Capítulo 7

_**Disclaimer:** No soy la dueña del Potterverso: no soy ni rubia, ni tengo hijos, y todavía no me mudo a Edimburgo._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Este capítulo va dedicado con especial amor a **Miss Lefroy**, que sido quién se ha encargado de sobornarme y chantajearme para que publique este capítulo lo antes posible. Y yo, como soy una chica muy obediente, le he hecho caso. ¡Por la honra de mi vaca!_

_En fin, aquí los dejo con un nuevo capítulo. Ha sido de los más fáciles de escribir, y de los que más he dsifrutado._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 7**

—Vaya, sigues por aquí. —Dean levantó la cabeza de su taza de café y se encontró con la mirada de la chica que había conocido el día anterior. Maia. Llevaba un delantal con el logo de la cafetería sobre su ropa y el largo cabello rubio atado en una cola de caballo. Antes de que Dean pudiera responder, se sentó en la silla vacía frente a él—. ¿Cómo te fue con los Fenwick?

Dean se encogió de hombros. Los Jones le habían ofrecido pasar esa noche en la granja, y seguramente le habrían ofrecido pasar algunos días con ellos, pero Dean no quería abusar de su hospitalidad. Ahora tenía que decidir cuál era su siguiente paso, porque tenía que comunicarse con los Fenwick de alguna forma.

—Ya veo. No muy bien.

—No. Están de vacaciones.

—Bueno, yo te había dicho que hacía tiempo que no los veía —dijo ella con una mueca—. Por cierto, ¿dónde alojaste anoche? No está el clima como para dormir a la intemperie.

—Los Jones, los cuidadores, me invitaron a pasar la noche.

—Ya veo. —Maia se acomodó un mechón de cabello tras la oreja y sonrió—. La señora Jones es genial, hace unas galletas de miel estupendas. Cuando era pequeña, siempre iba a su casa a la hora del té, porque sabía que tenía galletas. No sé cómo siempre me aceptaba, cualquier otra me hubiera echado de su casa a patadas.

—Esta mañana tenía algunas —se rió Dean, que estaba convencido de que la mujer tenía que tener algo de magia para hacer que esas galletas fueran tan estupendas—. Oye, no te vas a meter en líos por estar hablando conmigo.

Maia desplazó su mirada por la sala del café. Las mesas y sillas pintadas de colores alegres —y que no combinaban entre ellos— contrastaban vivamente con las paredes blancas y el sobrio suelo de madera pulida. Apenas había un par de clientes: un viejo que tomaba café mientras leía el periódico local, una mujer joven que estaba con un bebé que babeaba un muffin.

—No, qué va. A esta hora de la mañana de un _sábado_ —dijo ella, recalcando el día de la semana—, la gente normal duerme.

—Ya.

—Además, el dueño del café es mi padre —añadió ella, haciendo un gesto con la mano que indicaba que ella podía manejar a su progenitor con el dedo meñique—. Entonces, Dean Thomas, ¿cuáles son tus planes a continuación?

—Había pensado en volver a Londres esta noche y ahí ver cómo puedo encontrar a los Fenwick. Es necesario que llegue a ellos. —Dean se encogió de hombro y le dio un último sorbo a su taza de café.

—Y no me vas a decir por qué, ¿no?

—Es un asunto familiar.

—Ya. Lo que digas. —Dean no pudo evitar tener la impresión de que la chica no le estaba creyendo nada de nada—. En fin, ¿te apetece hacer algo mientras esperas a tu tren? En Berwick tenemos unas caminatas preciosas y tal. No es la mejor época para ir, pero algo es algo.

Dean miró por encima del hombro de la chica, al hombre rubio que limpiaba vasos en la barra donde estaba la anticuada registradora. No era alto, pero sí macizo. La verdad es que aparte del color de cabello, no parecía tener mucho en común con su hija.

—Por mí, bien. ¿Pero crees que a tu padre le parecerá bien?

—Sí, claro que sí. Además, ya le toca venir a mi hermano Archie, y no creo que en este rato tengamos una avalancha de clientes.

—Vale, entonces.

—Dame un segundo para ir a buscar mi chaqueta y avisarle a papá.

Dean asintió y la chica se levantó y desapareció tras la puerta de la cocina. Por más que el joven intentó escuchar las excusas que ella le daba a su padre, no logró oír nada. Pero al parecer, fueron las suficientes, porque unos momentos después, Maia salió de ahí echándose sobre los hombros una chaqueta café.

—¿Preparado?

—Me falta pagar —dijo él mientras sacaba su vieja billetera de cuero del bolsillo y sacaba un billete de cinco libras—. Quédate con el cambio, mejor.

—Anda, un derrochador —bromeó ella—. Espérame un segundo y dejo esto en la registradora.

Dean cogió su propia chaqueta y se la puso, junto a una bufanda rayada, regalo de su abuela hacía muchos años. Maia no se demoró mucho en volver junto a él.

—Espero que tengas ganas de deporte, porque caminaremos un montón —dijo con una sonrisa en su rostro de rasgos finos, acomodándose un mechón de pelo que le caía frente al rostro.

—Ya estoy acostumbrado a caminar mucho en la naturaleza—replicó él. Y era verdad, después de todo. ¿Dónde más se había podido esconder en esos tiempos?

—Ya. ¿Aficionado al _trekking_?

—Algo así.

Ella lo miró, entrecerrando los ojos ligeramente. Dean tuvo la incómoda sensación de que ella no estaba convencida, y que sospechaba que él le estaba ocultando algo. Se cruzó de brazos, como intentando protegerse de la mirada inquisitiva. ¿Acaso se esperaba que le contara su vida completa? ¡Pero si apenas la conocía de nada!

—Estupendo —dijo ella finalmente—. Entonces, Dean Thomas, ¿estás listo?

-o-

Maia lo había llevado a un bosque maravilloso. Aunque el año anterior, el muchacho se había pasado una buena parte escondiéndose en bosques y lugares por el estilo, nunca los había terminado de apreciar. Era un chico de ciudad, que había crecido en lugares llenos de cemento; y la única vez que había pasado tiempo en un bosque, había sido huyendo.

Ahora, por primera vez, podía darse el lujo de admirar los árboles. Maia verdaderamente conocía muy bien el lugar, y sabía todos los nombres de los árboles que ahí estaban.

—Papá es un aficionado a la botánica, y siempre nos traía a acompañarlo a sus caminatas de estudio. A Archie no le hace mucha gracia, porque él prefiere quedarse en casa haciendo quién sabe qué en su computador.

—¿Y a ti?

—A mí me encanta. Son mis momentos especiales con papá.

Dean se dio cuenta de que la chica no hablaba de su madre. No quiso hacerle preguntas, sabiendo lo desagradable que podía ser ese tema, pero no pudo evitar sentirse más cerca de ella. Él sabía perfectamente lo difícil que podía ser vivir sin uno de tus padres.

—Te entiendo. Mi padre y yo somos fans del West Ham y vamos juntos a ver los partidos. A ninguna de mis hermanas les gusta.

—Nunca voy a entender lo que ven ustedes en el fútbol.

—Es divertido.

—¡Son veintidós tipos corriendo detrás de una pelota! —exclamó Maia, divertida, dejándose caer en un tronco caído—. No, lo siento. No logro ver el atractivo.

—Bueno, a cada uno lo suyo. —Dean se encogió de hombros y se sentó junto a ella. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué pensaría ella acerca del Quidditch, pero obviamente no podía preguntárselo—. Oye, esto es muy bonito.

—Lo sé, es una de mis partes favoritas del bosque. Y tuve la intuición de que tú eras de esas personas que debían venir aquí.

—¿Ah?

—Es una tontería. Pero… vamos, que pensé que te iba a gustar.

—Y has acertado.

Maia sonrió y estiró las piernas delante de ella, enterrando los talones en la tierra húmeda. El olor del bosque era fresco y relajante. No se parecía nada a ninguno de los lugares en los que Dean se había refugiado.

—Oye, espérame un minuto. —Maia se levantó rápidamente, como si se hubiera acordado de algo de repente.

—¿Vas a buscar el hacha y la pala para matarme y enterrarme? —bromeó Dean, sentándose a lo indio sobre el tronco.

—Por supuesto. ¿Acaso lo dudabas? —Maia le sacó la lengua y desapareció tras unas hojas que parecían cortinas vegetales.

—No te tardes —masculló Dean. A pesar de ser un día de principios de otoño, hacía algo de frío en el bosque, quizás porque las hojas tapaban la luz. Dean se ajustó la chaqueta y se inclinó sobre sí mismo para coger una hebra de pasto larga. Empezó a enrollarla en su dedo, sin saber cuánto más tendría que esperar a Maia.

Era una chica agradable, muy distinta a la mayoría de las que conocía. A lo mejor era porque no era una bruja y él llevaba demasiado tiempo mezclándose casi exclusivamente con ellas. O quizás era que él simplemente estaba en otro estado al de la última vez que había conocido a una chica.

De repente, un grito rompió el aire.

—¡Maia! —exclamó Dean, cogiendo su varita que tenía en el bolsillo del forro de la chaqueta. Sabía que la chica era una muggle y que no debía hacer magia delante de ella, pero era una emergencia.

Echó a correr hacia el lugar donde había desaparecido la joven, apartando las ramas con violencia. Con el tiempo, había desarrollado buenos reflejos y estaba acostumbrado a correr por su vida. Tras la cortina había una especie de túnel de roca, que lo llevó hasta un pequeño valle. No salió enseguida del túnel, sino que se asomó a evaluar la situación.

Maia estaba ahí, con un tipo que la tenía cogida del pelo y estaba apuntándola con una varita en el cuello. Un mago. La manga de su túnica estaba rajada, dejando ver un tatuaje que Dean hubiera reconocido en cualquier parte del mundo.

—A ver, puta _muggle_ —lo escuchó decir entre dientes Dean—. Tú harás lo que nosotros te digamos y serás una buena chica, ¿está claro? A lo mejor, así nos darás pena y te dejaremos vivir.

Al escucharlo decir «nosotros», Dean se dio cuenta de que el tipo no estaba solo. Otro, en el mismo estado demacrado y destrozado de su compañero, estaba afanado en algo en sus pantalones. No había que sumar dos y dos para saber lo que estaba pasando.

—¡Déjala ir, hijos de puta! —exclamó saliendo de su escondite con la varita en ristre.

El mago que sostenía a Maia se sorprendió al escucharlo, y la chica aprovechó para darle un golpe en la entrepierna. El tipo la soltó y ella cayó al suelo bruscamente. Dean aprovechó para lanzarle un maleficio aturdidor, que el hombre alcanzó a esquivar.

El otro mago, mientras tanto, estaba empuñando su varita y apuntaba a Dean. El joven frunció el ceño y apretó el mango de la suya. Nunca había enfrentado a dos rivales al mismo tiempo, sin ningún tipo de refuerzos ni nada, pero no iba a dejar que esos cabrones se salieran con la suya.

Esquivó uno de los hechizos de uno de ellos, antes de lanzarles rápidamente dos maleficios petrificadores parciales. Logró darle a uno, que cayó de bruces en el suelo, perdiendo su varita entre el pasto. El otro había logrado capear el hechizo y estaba apuntando a Dean. No veía a Maia por ninguna parte.

—¡Expelliarmus! —gritó el otro. Dean se movió para evitar el hechizo—. ¡Confringo! —exclamó nuevamente, pero el hechizo le dio a una roca, haciendo que el chico cayera al suelo—. A ver, mocoso, para que aprendas a no meterte en cosas de mayores —mascullo el mortífago entre dientes, acercándose a Dean, que intentaba levantarse—. ¡Cru…!

No terminó de decir su hechizo, porque sin previo aviso, cayó al suelo.

Detrás de él estaba Maia, con el cabello desordenado y un corte en la mejilla, sosteniendo una rama gruesa.

—Joder, gracias —dijo Dean, mirando al mortífago desmayado junto a él.

—¡No te muevas! —exclamó Maia blandiendo su rama sobre su cabeza—. No te muevas, o te voy a partir la cabeza.

Dean le mostró las manos vacías.

—Tranquila, no voy a hacerte nada.

—¿Qué coño fue eso? —preguntó ella, ignorando completamente la declaración del chico—. ¿Quiénes eran esos? ¿Por qué tenían esos palos? ¿Por qué tú tenías uno? —preguntó rápidamente. Por el movimiento acelerado de su pecho, Dean supo que estaba aterrada.

—No pasa nada. Si bajas esa cosa te lo explicaré —le indicó, estirándose para coger su varita. Maia volvió empuñar la rama con fuerza—. Tranquila, sólo quiero asegurarme de que esos hijos de puta no puedan seguir jodiendo, y te lo explicaré todo.

Ella entrecerró los ojos y bajó la rama, sin dejar de mirarlo con desconfianza.

—Si quieres, cuando termine te la entrego y te aseguras de que no te haga nada —insistió Dean, intentando hacer que su voz sonara suave y tranquilizadora.

Maia asintió finalmente y Dean se encargó de conjurar cuerdas para atar a los dos cabrones y dejarlos bien aturdidos. Ya tendría que comunicarse con el cuartel de Aurores o algo, pero lo primero era asegurarse de que Maia estuviese bien y tranquila.

—¿Quiénes eran ellos? —volvió a preguntar.

—Magos —respondió simplemente Dean, indicándole que se sentara en una roca—. Seguidores de uno de los magos más malvados de todos los tiempos —añadió sentándose en el pasto—. Se supone que fue vencido hace unos meses, pero aún quedan algunos de los suyos.

—Un momento… —Maia arrugó la nariz—. Si ellos son magos, y tú puedes hacer lo mismo que ellos… eso quiere decir que… ¿tú también eres…? —las palabras no parecían salir de su boca.

—¿Un mago? Sí.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —dijo ella, abriendo los ojos como platos.

—No, no lo estoy.

—Okay. Creo que necesito un tiempo para procesar esto… Joder… ¡magos en Berwick!

Dean asintió y se acomodó junto a otra roca. Tenían que esperar a que Maia dejara de temblar para poder volver al pueblo. Aunque antes de eso tenía que avisar al Ministerio de lo sucedido.

Eso sí, dejaría a Maia fuera del asunto. A menos que ella quisiese que le borraran la memoria.

* * *

_Originalmente, Dean iba a salvar a Maia de algún bicho mágico, pero meter a un par de mortífagos fue una inspiración repentina y me gustó cómo quedaba. En general. No ha avanzado mucho en su búsqueda de los abuelos, pero recordemos que la búsqueda literal es un reflejo de una búsqueda metafórica. O algo así de profundo.  
_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	8. Capítulo 8

_**Disclaimer: **No soy rubia, no tengo hijos y no vivo en Edimburgo (aún). Así que nada de esto me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_¡Y aquí está el octavo capítulo! Va dedicado muy especialmente a todas las lectoras que han sido geniales y me han dejado reviews. Muchísimas gracias a Miss Lefroy, Nalnyatrix Black, BlauerDrache, Cris Snape, yurica, Fanny Taka y Smithback. Sus reviews me han insipirado y me han dado muchas ganas de seguir escribiendo. Así que este capítulo es para ustedes._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 8**

Tuvieron que esperar bastante para que Maia se calmara completamente. Cada cierto rato, la muchacha interrumpía el silencio que se había formado entre ambos para hacer preguntas. Acerca de la magia, de la vida de los magos en Inglaterra y un sinfín de cosas más. Cosas de las que él nunca había hablado con nadie que no fuera de su mundo. Dean intentaba responderle sinceramente, aunque no sabía la respuesta para muchas de las cosas que ella inquiría.

—¿Me estás diciendo que hay toda una sociedad de magos viviendo en paralelo a nosotros? —le preguntó. En su rostro se veía claramente que no estaba muy convencida, aunque las miradas de reojo que le lanzaba a los mortífagos petrificados detrás de ella, parecían recordarle que efectivamente, la magia era algo real. Demasiado real.

—Sí, básicamente es eso.

—Joder. ¿Y por qué están escondidos?

—Depende a quién le preguntes. Mi profesor de Historia de la Magia te daría una lista de los eventos en que los _muggles_ atacaron a magos y…

—Un minuto —Maia lo interrumpió—. ¿Qué quiere decir eso? Uno de esos cabrones también me dijo esa palabra tan rara. ¿_Muggie_? No lo había escuchado en mi vida.

—_Muggle_. No es nada, es sólo la palabra que usamos para referirnos a los que no tienen magia.

—Vale. Es una palabra muy extraña.

Dean le sonrió. A él no se le hacía tan rara, porque ya estaba acostumbrado a ella. Pero podía recordar las primeras veces que la había dicho, intentando acostumbrarse a esas palabras y a ese mundo tan nuevo en que estaba metido. Seguro que para Maia era igual de fuerte enterarse de la existencia de ese mundo.

—Y no has visto nada. Si eso te parece raro, no sé qué dirías de mi colegio.

—¿Hay un colegio de brujos?

—Sí —asintió Dean.

—Wow.

Dean miró a los mortífagos, que yacían inmóviles junto a uno de los árboles que rodeaban el claro en que se encontraban. Tenía que llamar al Ministerio y asegurarse de que Maia estaría bien. Aunque no se le ocurría como hacerlo, no era como si la Oficina de Aurores tuviera un teléfono al que llamarlos, y no tenía una lechuza a mano. Frunció el ceño, intentando pensar en cómo podía comunicarse con ellos.

¡Claro! Con su Patronus. Después de la batalla, los Aurores se habían encargado de enseñarle a los supervivientes de la batalla cómo conjurar Patronus que hablaran, en caso de que se encontraran en una emergencia.

—Oye, tengo que avisar sobre estos indeseables —le dijo a Maia, que lo miró con el ceño fruncido—. Creo que tendrás que decirles algo sobre lo que pasó y eso…

—Espera, si los magos están escondidos, como tú dices, no creo que les haga mucha gracia que yo sepa de su secreto.

Seguro que sí, pero Dean sabía que Harry estaba en uno de los escuadrones que cazaban mortífagos por todo el país. Con un poco de suerte, podía convencerlo de que él respondería por Maia. No era precisamente lo más ortodoxo en esos momentos, pero algo en la chica lo había confiar en ella.

—No te preocupes, yo me encargo —dijo Dean antes de concentrarse en sus recuerdos felices. Chocolate caliente con mamá en la cafetería, tardes ociosas con Seamus en la orilla del lago, la victoria. Un guepardo salió de la punta de su varita, deslizándose por el bosque como si fuera líquido. Felino, majestuoso como su contraparte corpórea.

Maia, a su lado, abrió los ojos como platos. El animal plateado se paró frente a ellos e inclinó la cabeza, como indicando que esperaba órdenes.

—Harry, soy yo, Dean. Necesito que vengas a Berwick-upon-Tweed, hay unos mortífagos renegados que tienes que venir a buscar.

Después, le indicó al guepardo dónde tenía que ir y el animal de desvaneció en el aire, en dirección al sur.

—Wow. Eso fue increíble. ¿Qué es? —preguntó la chica, aún mirando al lugar en que el felino había desaparecido. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y en su rostro se leía la admiración. Dean no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Es un Patronus, un hechizo de protección —explicó él—. También se puede usar para comunicarse con otros, así que es bastante útil.

—Vaya. Es precioso.

Los dos se quedaron en silencio, mirando el cielo que encima del claro se iba oscureciendo poco a poco.

-o-

Para haber tenido que viajar de un extremo del país a otro, los Aurores no se tardaron demasiado. Guiados por el guardián de Dean, llegaron al punto exacto donde estaban los dos jóvenes. Y como Dean había esperado, el que guiaba el escuadrón era Harry Potter.

—Vaya, Dean. No has perdido el tiempo —dijo su amigo, mirando a los mortífagos petrificados en el suelo con una obvia expresión de sorpresa—. Bien hecho. Por cierto, ¿qué te trae a un lugar como este? ¡Estamos casi en la frontera con Escocia!

—Un asunto familiar —respondió Dean. Harry lo miró con las cejas alzadas, pero no dijo nada. Dos de los Aurores que lo acompañaban despetrificaron a los hombres, antes de conjurar hechizos silenciadores y cadenas para mantenerlos quietos. Parecía que los dos hombres aún estaban algo entumecidos por todo el tiempo que habían pasado en el suelo, por lo que ni siquiera ofrecieron resistencia—. Por cierto, Harry, esta es Maia. Ellos la atacaron.

—Lo siento mucho por eso —dijo Harry mirando a la chica. Ella le respondió con un movimiento de cabeza, como si no se atreviera a hablar—. Lamentablemente, sigue habiendo muchos de estos indeseables por ahí. Estamos haciendo lo posible por agarrarlos a todos, pero no es tan fácil.

—Harry, Maia es _muggle_ —Dean se sintió obligado a confesarlo. Su amigo le devolvió una mirada curiosa desde detrás de sus gafas redondas, aunque no comentó nada—. Pero no te preocupes, yo responderé por ella.

Harry miró a Maia de arriba abajo, como si ni estuviera muy seguro de confiar en su viejo amigo. Dean se removió inquieto, esperando el veredicto de su amigo. Después de todo, seguramente había un protocolo que seguir en esos casos y él básicamente le estaba pidiendo a Harry pasar por encima de él olímpicamente. Pero finalmente el joven aprendiz de Auror se encogió de hombros.

—Cómo tú digas, Dean. ¿Es amiga tuya?

—Algo así.

Harry lo miró con las cejas juntas, pero nuevamente omitió comentarios. Dean se lo agradeció. Después de todo, Harry nunca había sido de esos que se metían en las vidas ajenas. Normalmente era el resto quien se metía en su vida. El joven se dio vuelta para indicarles a sus muchachos que volverían al Ministerio y los tres desaparecieron rápidamente con sus prisioneros encadenados.

—¿Quién era ese chico? No puede ser mucho mayor que nosotros, ¿o sí? —Maia aún miraba el lugar hacia donde el-niño-que-vivió se había desvanecido. Seguro que todo eso era demasiado para ella. Lo sería para cualquiera.

—No, de hecho. Estaba en mi año en la escuela. Es un héroe.

—Ya veo. Supongo que tienes algunas historias que contar al respecto.

Dean se encogió de hombros. Claro que tenía algunas, pero intuía que Maia necesitaba reposo, no seguir escuchando cosas sobre el mundo mágico. Además, estaba convencido de que el señor Holmes debía estar preocupado por la ausencia de su hija.

—Vámonos, Maia. Tienes que volver a casa y a descansar —dijo, poniéndole una mano en el hombro.

—Sí, claro.

—Tu padre me va a matar, ¿o no? —preguntó él mientras se dirigían al túnel que los llevaría al bosque.

—Es una posibilidad, sí que sí.

-o-

La casa de Maia no estaba muy lejos de la granja de los Jones, por lo que Dean insistió en acompañarla hasta ahí. Aunque ella había dicho que no era primera vez que volvía sola a casa después del atardecer, el muchacho insistió. Después de lo que había pasado la chica esa tarde, lo menos que él podía hacer era asegurarse de que llegara sana y salva a su casa.

—Dean… —Maia cortó el silencio—. ¿Por qué le tuviste que decir a ese chico que te hacías responsable por mí?

—Es porque eres _muggle_. Normalmente, los magos no estamos autorizados a hacer magia delante de ustedes, a menos que sea un caso de emergencia.

—Esos cabrones calificaban de emergencia, ¿no?

En la oscuridad del camino, Dean no podía ver las expresiones de la chica, pero se las podía imaginar a la perfección sólo con oírla. Seguro que tenía los labios apretados. Sabía que podía usar su varita para proyectar luz, pero por alguna razón, no quería hacerlo. Era como si caminar en la oscuridad fuera más liberador que la luz.

—Sí, claro. Pero generalmente, cuando un _muggle_ es testigo de algo así, se le borra la memoria, para que no puedan ir revelando nuestro secreto.

—Oh. Tiene sentido, claro. ¿Por qué no los dejaste hacerlo? —inquirió de nuevo.

—Porque confío en ti.

Las palabras parecían no tener sentido. Al menos no viniendo de él. Porque era él el que se había pasado meses escondiéndose de todo, huyendo hasta de su sombra. Había pasado meses sin confiar en nadie.

Y de repente, esa chica estaba ahí y lo hacía confiar en ella.

No tenía sentido. Para nada.

Y sin embargo, para él sí que lo tenía. Todo el sentido del mundo. Aunque no podía explicar por qué.

—Ya estamos aquí —dijo ella. Unos metros por delante se veían las luces de una casa—. Papá debe estar esperándome.

—A lo mejor piensa que te hice algo. —A Dean no le hacía ninguna gracia imaginarse al hombre que había visto esa mañana en el café enfadado.

—Meh, cuando llegue, se le pasará todo el mal humor. ¿Por qué no te vienes a almorzar mañana? Así papá verá que no estuve toda la tarde con un maleante peligroso y eso. Además, él conoce muy bien a los Fenwick, después de todo, han sido vecinos nuestros por años.

La invitación era tentadora, aunque no tanto por la posibilidad de conocer más sobre sus abuelos. En la débil luz que les llegaba desde la casa, Dean la podía ver sonriendo ligeramente.

—Vale. Sólo si me aseguras que tu padre no me va a comer vivo ni nada de eso.

—No te preocupes. La carne cruda no es lo suyo.

Maia se alejó unos pasos antes de que Dean hablara de nuevo.

—Oye, ¿qué le vas a decir a tu padre?

Ella se detuvo, dándose vuelta para mirarlo.

—Nada. ¿Piensas que me creería si le contara lo que de verdad sucedió? —preguntó. Dean no pudo evitar darle la razón, porque sabía perfectamente que para los _muggles_, la sola idea de la magia era absurda.

—Claro. Bueno, nos vemos mañana.

—Te esperamos —Maia se despidió de él y se alejó hacia la casa.

Dean decidió que sería lo más prudente apartarse del camino principal para Aparecerse en la granja de los Jones. Bastaba con una alerta para el Ministerio por día.

-o-

—Dean, querido. ¡Qué sorpresa! —exclamó Letitia cuando abrió la puerta de la granja y se encontró con el muchacho delante de ella—. Pensaba que te habías ido a Londres de regreso.

—Perdí el tren. ¿Les importa que pase esta noche también aquí?

—No, para nada. Donde hay para dos, hay para tres —dijo ella sonriendo e invitándolo a pasar al acogedor interior de la granja—. Espero que te guste mi estofado especial, a tu abuelo siempre le ha gustado mucho.

Dean la siguió hasta la cocina, donde el aroma del guiso, nutritivo y sabroso, invadía todos los rincones. Pensó en Maia y en todas las cosas buenas que tenía ese lugar. A lo mejor había encontrado un lugar en el que podía quedarse.

Podría trabajar en la granja con los Jones, podría ver a Maia en las tardes.

Tarde o temprano sus abuelos tendrían que volver, además. Mientras tanto, podía esperarlos haciendo algo de provecho.

Mientras Letitia le servía un plato grande, lleno hasta el borde —«Es que estás muy flaco, Dean querido»—, el muchacho pensó que podía acostumbrarse a esa vida. No podía ser tan mala.

_Por el momento, el viaje de Dean está un tanto estancado. Pero ya se viene más movimiento, porque a los Fenwick hay que encontrarlos como sea. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo, que es un poco de transición, y que estén disfrutando la historia._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	9. Capítulo 9

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no es mío. No soy ni rubia ni escocesa. _

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Agradecimientos especiales a Miss Lefroy, Nalnyatrix Black, BlauerDrache, kochan y a todos los que me han dejado reviews. Me inspiran a seguir, qué quieren que les diga._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 9**

A la luz del día, pudo ver que la casa de Maia estaba pintada de colores alegres. La puerta era de un color rojo que la hacía destacar en medio de todo el verde que la rodeaba. Afuera estaba instalado un invernadero. Todo hacía pensar que los Holmes llevaban una vida de paz y tranquilidad. Cargando en una mano con la torta que Letitia había insistido en entregarle, Dean tocó la puerta.

Se escucharon pasos y gritos al otro lado, y Maia le abrió la puerta. Tenía el cabello un poco revuelto, como si se hubiera metido en una escaramuza con alguien.

—Vaya, llegaste temprano —dijo al verlo en el umbral.

—Puedo volver más tarde si prefieres —le respondió él con una mueca—. Hola, por cierto.

—No seas idiota. Pasa —dijo ella indicándole que entrara a la casa—. Es sólo que pensé que te ibas a demorar más. Ya sabes, cosas de la gente de ciudad. Hola —dijo, cuando pareció recordar que lo adecuado a la hora de darle la bienvenida a alguien era eso.

—Letitia les mandó esto —Dean levantó la torta y le sonrió—. ¿La dejo en la cocina o algo?

—Sí, claro. Papá está allá, preparando la comida —explicó ella rápidamente—. Dijo que estaba encantado de tenerte aquí.

Dean lo dudaba bastante —considerando lo que había pasado el día anterior—, pero no comentó nada. Se limitó a seguirla hacia la cocina. Ahí, el señor Holmes estaba junto a la cocina, revolviendo algo que olía delicioso en una olla.

—Papá, Dean ya está aquí —dijo Maia en voz alta. El hombre se volteó hacia ellos y se acercó a Dean con la mano extendida a modo de saludo—. Papá, Dean. Dean, papá.

El señor Holmes tenía una mano fuerte y estrechó la mano del muchacho con algo más de la fuerza necesaria. Dean no dijo nada, no quería que el hombre lo considerara un debilucho incapaz de resistir un simple apretón de manos.

—Bien, chico. ¿Así que mi Maia te llevó ayer a recorrer el bosque? Seguro que no pudiste seguirle el tranco… —se interrumpió a la mitad, mirándolo con el ceño fruncido—. Disculpa, creo que a ti te he visto antes.

—Papá, Dean estaba ayer en el café.

—No. No es eso. Creo que te he visto antes, o a alguien muy parecido a ti —dijo él examinando a Dean con los ojos entornados.

Dean tragó saliva. A lo mejor el hombre lo estaba relacionando con alguno de los Fenwick. Después de todo, podía parecerse a ellos. En su familia solían decir que no se parecía nada a Danielle, aunque ninguno comentaba que se parecía a su padre. Seguramente porque nadie lo conoció.

—Es primera vez que vengo aquí, señor Holmes.

—¿Sí? La verdad es que algo en tu cara se me hace familiar. Aunque claro, yo estoy hablando de cuando yo era joven, hace muchos años.

—Ajá… —Dean no sabía qué decir, aunque se moría de ganas de preguntar—. Bueno, tengo familia por aquí. Los Fenwick.

La mirada del señor Holmes se agrandó, como si hubiera reconocido a Dean por fin. Al igual que su hija, tenía los ojos color café con leche, un color agradable y cálido.

—Claro. Eso debe ser. ¿Sabes? Te pareces mucho a Benjy, el menor. Jugábamos mucho cuando éramos niños. No muchos se acercaban a los Fenwick, la verdad. Además de ser… ya sabes —dijo tocándose la mejilla. El chico entendió que se refería a su color de piel. Y claro, seguro que sus abuelos resaltaban en medio de un pueblo del norte como si estuvieran en medio de una montaña nevada—. Bueno, eran un poco raritos. Muy privados, ¿sabes? Siempre me dieron la impresión de estar escondiendo algo. Aunque Benjy era mi amigo de todas formas.

—¿Ah, sí? —Dean no pudo evitar sentirse intrigado, aunque intentó disimularlo ante la mirada inquisitiva que le dirigió Maia—. La verdad es que no lo conozco. No me llevo mucho con esta parte de la familia.

—¿Y qué te trae aquí?

—Nada. —El muchacho se encogió de hombros—. Es sólo… quería reconectar con mis raíces.

—Parece que has elegido un mal momento para hacerlo, chico —comentó el señor Holmes—. Llevo muchos meses sin verlos. Creo que los Jones, los cuidadores, están a cargo de la granja.

—Sí. Me están alojando…

—Mira papá, la señora Jones nos mandó una torta —interrumpió la conversación Maia—. Debe ser estupenda. Ella es la mejor repostera que conozco.

—Cierto. La mejor de todo el pueblo, desde que yo tengo memoria. Supongo que ya has tenido oportunidad de comprobarlo, Dean —dijo el señor Holmes—. Anda, Maia. Ya casi está lista la comida. Llama a tu hermano y nos sentaremos a comer.

—¿Necesita ayuda con algo, señor? —ofreció Dean, mientras su amiga desaparecía.

—No, está todo listo —respondió el hombre mientras sacaba la cacerola del fuego—. Espero que te guste. No es nada como lo que cocina Letitia Jones, claro. Esa mujer tiene manos de ángel en la cocina.

Dean asintió, un tanto incómodo con toda la situación. Por suerte para él, Maia y su hermano no se demoraron mucho en aparecer. El chico no se parecía en nada a su hermana o a su padre, con el pelo castaño oscuro, muy alto y delgado. De hecho, aunque se veía menor que él, era casi tan alto como Dean.

—Archie, él es Dean. —Los presentó Maia. El chico le extendió una mano desganada y Dean se la estrechó—. Él es mi hermano, Archie. Es un poco soso, pero es buena gente.

A Archie no pareció importarle lo que su hermana acababa de decir, porque sin decir más se sentó a la mesa. Al contrario de su hermana y su padre, parecía que no estaba interesado en hacer amigos. Maia le indicó con un gesto que se sentara y él lo hizo, mirando de reojo al adolescente sentado frente a él en la pequeña cocina.

La muchacha se sentó a su lado, después de poner un plato lleno a rebosar de estofado humeante frente a él. Se veían las verduras flotando en el caldo y olía delicioso.

—A comer, que esto frío es muy malo —declaró finalmente el señor Holmes, metiendo su cuchara en el plato sin demasiada solemnidad.

-o-

—Papá, ¿tú conociste a los Fenwick, no? —preguntó Maia después de la comida. Dean había insistido en lavar los platos, para repagarles un poco a sus anfitriones la invitación, mientras Archie se escaqueaba sin decir nada.

—Claro. Tu amigo se parece mucho a uno de ellos, el que tenía mi edad. Benjy —el padre de Maia estaba sentado a la mesa, fumando en una pipa—. Hace muchos años que no sé nada de él. Recuerdo que iba a un colegio en Escocia, un internado pijo, decía él. Era un buen chico, aunque la gente del pueblo no lo veía muy bien. En esos tiempos no era común ver… —se detuvo, obviamente incómodo—. Ya sabes… gente como ustedes por estos lados.

Por un momento, Dean pensó que se refería a la magia, y que el señor Holmes sabía que su familia era de brujos. Pero pronto se dio cuenta de que se refería al color de su piel. Tenía sentido, en el norte de Inglaterra, la gente de color debía ser más bien escasa. Seguro que sus abuelos habían tenido que enfrentar todo tipo de cosas al mudarse ahí.

—Ya veo. Hace muchos años que no sé nada de Benjy —añadió el señor Holmes, apoyando los codos en las rodillas—. Perdimos el contacto cuando se fue a vivir a Londres. Por cierto, Dean, ¿por dónde dices que estás relacionado con los Fenwick?

Dean se dio media vuelta, secándose las manos en el paño que estaba a un lado del lavaplatos. Por algún motivo, no se sentía preparado para responder esa pregunta. Así que optó por hacerse el tonto. A veces se le daba bien.

—Son tíos de mi… madre. De… segundo grado —balbuceó, inventándose al vuelo un parentesco. El hombre lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, obviamente sin creerle ni un poco. No obstante, para alivio de Dean, no dijo nada.

—¿Ya estás listo con eso? —preguntó Maia apuntando a los platos limpios que descansaban en la rejilla—. Podemos ir a caminar por el campo. Hay unos lugares preciosos que deberías ver —añadió rápidamente.

—No vuelvan después del anochecer. —Fue lo único que dijo el padre de la muchacha mientras ella le indicaba que saliera por la puerta de la cocina.

-o-

—¿Qué te parece? —dijo la chica con un tono en el que le era difícil ocultar su orgullo. Y la verdad es que no era para menos, lo había llevado a un rincón de la propiedad precioso. Un promontorio desde el cual se veía todo el pueblo, y el mar a lo lejos—. Cuando era pequeña venía aquí cuando quería estar sola.

Se sentó en el césped y le hizo un gesto al muchacho para que se sentara junto a ella. El viento helado de otoño les cortaba la cara, pero a ella no parecía importarle en lo absoluto. Tenía la mirada clavada en el horizonte y sonreía.

—Es muy bonito —musitó.

Para su enorme sorpresa, Maia apoyó la cabeza en su hombro. Él se quedó helado, sin saber cómo reaccionar. Su pelo olía algún shampoo de frutas y el viento lo hacía revolotear en su nariz como si esa fuera su misión en la vida.

—¿Por qué estás aquí, Dean? —preguntó luego de unos momentos de silencio, sólo arrullados por el viento—. Está bien si no quieres decirme, pero te prometo que puedes confiar en mí.

Él lo sabía. Después de todo, el día anterior le había confiado uno de los secretos más importantes de su vida.

—Benjy Fenwick era mi padre.

Por primera vez, las palabras salían de sus labios de esa forma. Como si ya lo hubiera aceptado, como si finalmente fuera capaz de aceptar es parte de sí mismo.

—¿El amigo de mi papá? ¿Y lo estás buscando? —preguntó ella. Tenía la nariz y las mejillas rojas por el frío, pero no parecía afectarle. Su mirada era preocupada. Dean negó con la cabeza—. Si no estás aquí por él, ¿por qué viniste?

—Es complicado.

—Vale. Pruébame —dijo ella, sonriendo—. Me encanta lo complicado.

—Benjy está muerto. ¿Recuerdas que ayer te hablé un poco de las guerras entre magos? Pues, él murió en la primera. Es un héroe… Y yo sólo lo descubrí hace unas semanas. Mi madre nunca supo qué fue de él, sólo que un día nos abandonó y no volvió a verlo.

—Oh. Lo siento mucho… ¿Y ella lo sabe?

—Sí, se lo dije apenas lo descubrí —musitó él—. Creo que ella necesitaba cerrar ese capítulo, de una forma u otra.

—Entonces, ¿viniste a buscar a tus abuelos?

—Sí. Quiero conocerlos, decirles que tienen un nieto y… eso, básicamente. Creo que es justo que todos sepamos de la existencia del otro.

Maia asintió en silencio y se separó de él, rodeando sus rodillas con los brazos. Los dos jóvenes se quedaron así, mirándose en silencio.

—Mi madre también murió —dijo ella, con casi un hilo de voz—. Cuando Archie y yo éramos pequeños. Cáncer.

—Joder, lo siento mucho.

—La sigo extrañando.

—Normal.

Esta vez, fue él el que se acercó, rodeándola con un brazo. No era necesario decir nada más.

-o-

Esa noche, después de dejar a Maia en su hogar —y rechazar una amable invitación a cenar por parte del señor Holmes—, Dean se dirigió a la granja de los Jones. No pudo evitar una sonrisa al pensar en lo que había pasado con la chica esa tarde. Era extraño, porque no recordaba nunca haberse sentido conectado con alguien de esa forma.

Quizás sí debía quedarse en Berwick. A lo mejor su destino estaba ahí.

Abrió la puerta de la cocina con la llave que le había pasado la señora Jones y entró, esperando no hacer demasiado ruido. A lo mejor los Jones ya se habían ido a dormir y él no quería ser quien los despertara.

Pero lo recibió el sonido de una conversación en la sala.

—Pues sí, quieren volver la próxima semana —dijo una voz que él no reconoció. La voz de la señora Jones le ofreció al desconocido un nuevo pedazo de torta.

Dean se quedó en su sitio, preguntándose si debía o no interrumpir la conversación. Finalmente, se decidió a asomar la cabeza para saludar. Después de todo, no podía hacer daño.

—Hola, señora Jones. Ya lle…

Tuvo que cortarse. Sentado en el sillón estaba un hombre con una tez tan oscura como la suya, que se había quedado helado al verlo asomar la cabeza por la puerta.

—Joder… ¿Benjy?

* * *

_Quería trabajar un poco más en la relación de Dean y Maia (que son OTP y punto), pero al mismo tiempo necesitaba darle algo de emoción, porque hace rato que el chico no llega a nada con lo de su búsqueda._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	10. Capítulo 10

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no es mío. Si lo fuera, Dean hubiera sido uno de los protagonistas._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Llevaba un tiempo sin actualizar, porque los finales me tomaron de rehén y todo eso. Y ahora que ya estoy de vacaciones, me han llegado muchas amenazas dirigidas a mi vaca. Así que, para evitar que mi vaca termine en una parrilla, dejo aquí un nuevo capítulo._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 10**

El extraño sacudió la cabeza, como si la situación fuera demasiado para él. Dean no sabía qué hacer, al igual que los Jones. La pareja se había quedado quieta, mirando a los dos visitantes de lado a lado de la sala.

—¿Quién eres? —preguntó finalmente el hombre, sin quitar la vista de encima del muchacho. Era un poco más alto que Dean, y llevaba una chaqueta de cuero sobre una camiseta burdeos y jeans desgastados. Tenía el aspecto de un motociclista como los de las películas americanas, con el pelo corto y un tatuaje en el cuello. Y ciertamente su expresión era de pocos amigos.

—Soy Dean… Dean Thomas —balbuceó él. No estaba seguro de saber si le convenía o no decir qué estaba haciendo ahí, teniendo en cuenta la respuesta que había tenido a su presencia. El hombre ciertamente parecía hostil.

Por suerte para él, la señora Jones decidió intervenir. Seguramente había notado toda la tensión acumulada en el aire.

—Robbie, cariño. Él es Dean, un chico que está de visita por unos días —dijo mirando a Dean—. Dean, él es Robbie Fenwick. Sus padres son los dueños de esta casa. No te preocupes, Robbie, es un mago como tú.

El hombre, que debía tener alrededor de treinta años, le tendió la mano a Dean. Aún lo miraba con desconfianza, pero parecía haberse calmado ante las palabras de la señora Jones. La mujer les ofreció unas tazas de té y desapareció hacia la cocina para servirlas. Dean se vio de nuevo bajo el escrutinio del recién llegado, que no parecía querer despegarle un ojo de encima. Decidió excusarse y desaparecer hacia la cocina.

—¿No necesita ayuda, señora Jones?

—No, Dean querido. Yo me encargo.

—No le dijo a qué vine —comentó él, refiriéndose a la breve escena en la sala—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque no es asunto mío, querido —dijo ella con una sonrisa benévola—. Pero si me preguntas, ya que has hecho todo ese viaje para llegar a buscar a tu familia, lo menos que puedes hacer es tratar de hablar con él. Y que no te intimide su aspecto. En el fondo, es un buen chico.

Dean levantó las cejas. A juzgar por la miradita que le había echado el hombre al verlo, no tenía la cara de ser un buen chico ni de haberlo sido jamás. Además, estaba aún el pequeño detalle de cómo le diría eso. «Hola, soy tu sobrino perdido que no sabías que existía». No, eso era patético. Y raro. Seguro que el tal Robbie le encajaba un puñetazo antes de que pudiera decir algo más. Al menos esa era la reacción que él habría tenido si a él llegaran a decirle algo así.

Miró a la señora Jones, que estaba muy ocupada sirviendo sendas tazas de té y poniéndolas ordenadamente en una bandeja de flores.

—¿La llevo yo? —ofreció él, antes de que ella cogiera la bandeja de la mesa.

—Gracias, querido —aceptó ella con una sonrisa—. Y no te preocupes, si no quieres que hablemos, no diremos nada.

-o-

Mientras bebía la taza de té que la señora Jones le había preparado, Dean examinó a Robbie. ¿Se parecería a su padre? Su madre le había dicho que no tenía fotos con él, porque Benjy odiaba ls fotografía. El chico no podía evitar preguntarse si tenía que ver con su trabajo para la Orden. A lo mejor no quería dejar con Danielle algo que la relacionara con él. Pero esas eran preguntas que no tendrían respuesta jamás. Benjy se las había llevado con él.

Por su parte, Robbie estaba inspeccionándolo a él, escuchando a la señora Jones acerca del estado de la granja sin escucharla. Se había quitado la chaqueta, dejando al descubierto dos brazos tatuados.

—¡Merlín, qué tarde es! —exclamó Letitia, mirando a su marido—. Robbie, dame unos minutos para prepararte la cama en tu habitación. Dean está ocupando la del pobre Benjy, espero que no te importe.

Ante esas palabras, el hombro volvió a clavar la mirada en él. Dean tragó saliva. A lo mejor se tomaba todo eso como un insulto a la memoria de su hermano o algo así. Pero al final se limitó a sacudir la cabeza y encogerse de hombros.

—Me da igual.

Dean decidió que de todas formas iría a ayudar a la señora Jones a preparar la habitación de Robbie, siguiéndola por la estrecha escalera de madera de la casa. Al parecer, la hostilidad del recién llegado había vuelto a sus comienzos y no le hacía ninguna gracia eso de tener que estar a solas con él en la sala. A saber qué cosa podía hacerle.

—Señora Jones, ¿puedo preguntarle algo?

—Claro, querido. Pregunta lo que quieras —dijo ella, que estaba buscando un juego de sábanas en un armario en el pasillo.

—¿Sabe si mi padre era muy cercano a su hermano?

—¿A Robbie? Bueno, Benjy era uno diez años mayor que él, si mal no recuerdo. Robbie lo idolatraba, lo seguía a todos lados e imitaba todo lo que él hacía. Y tu padre disfrutaba jugando con él. Lydia, tu abuela, siempre decía que tu padre estaba practicando para cuando tuviera hijos.

La mujer se quedó callada repentinamente. Dean la comprendía. Seguramente esos recuerdos eran dolorosos y la señora Jones parecía haber estado particularmente unida a la familia. Dean le sonrió y cogió las sábanas de sus brazos.

—¿Cuál es la habitación? —le preguntó. Letitia le sonrió de vuelta y le indicó una de las puertas.

-o-

A la mañana siguiente, cuando Dean bajó a desayunar, Robbie ya estaba ahí, dando buena cuenta de los bollos de la señora Jones. Mientras Dean se servía una taza de té —echaba de menos el café, pero los señores Jones no tomaban—, el otro le dirigió una mirada extrañada, como si se estuviera preguntando qué estaba haciendo él ahí.

Sin embargo, a pesar de eso, parecía que la hostilidad que Dean había sentido el día anterior había desaparecido.

—Hola —saludó él al ver que Robbie levantaba la vista del periódico. Por encima de la jarrita de la leche, el chico pudo ver que se trataba de _El Profeta_.

—Hola, chico. Perdona, pero se me ha olvidado tu nombre. Siempre los olvido.

—Dean.

—Vale. Hola, Dean. ¿Te importa si te pregunto algo?

—No, para nada —contestó el aludido, aunque no estaba verdaderamente seguro de si quería responder.

—Tú estabas en Hogwarts el año pasado, ¿no?

De todas las preguntas que le podía haber hecho, quizás esa era la última que él se hubiera esperado. Al menos era una pregunta que podía responder sin dar demasiados detalles. Aún no estaba convencido de si quería decirle la verdad a su tío. Quizás porque no sabía qué clase de persona era. A lo mejor cuando ya lo conociera mejor.

—No… Mis padreS son muggles.

—Joder, lo siento —dijo Robbie. Un segundo después, pareció darse cuenta de que lo que había dicho había sonado fatal y añadió apresuradamente—. No que tus padres sean muggles, claro. Lo otro. Debe haber sido una putada.

—Más o menos. Tuve algo de suerte.

—Entonces no estuviste en la batalla, me imagino.

—Sí, estuve ahí —dijo Dean, encogiéndose de hombros. Normalmente evitaba pensar mucho en eso. Demasiados malos recuerdos, demasiadas pesadillas. Robbie se limitó a asentir con la cabeza, pensativo.

—Yo no estaba en el país. Mis padres creyeron que lo más importante era huir de aquí lo antes posible. E insistieron en que yo fuera con ellos.

Dean asintió, sin saber muy bien qué decir. Pensaba que todo eso era un tema demasiado íntimo, demasiado personal, como para compartirlo con alguien a quien acababa de conocer. Robbie volvió su atención al periódico, levantándolo de la mesa.

El chico tuvo que reprimir una sonrisa al ver a Harry en la portada. Cada dos días, más o menos, salían reportajes «exclusivos» sobre su compañero de colegio. Dean estaba seguro de que al pobre no le hacía mucha gracia, pero así eran las cosas cuando vencías al mago oscuro más peligroso de todos los tiempos.

—Dean, olvidé preguntarte ayer qué les pareció mi torta a los Holmes. —La señora Jones le sonrió mientras ponía una nueva horneada de bollos calentitos en la cestita al centro de la mesa.

—Les gustó mucho y me dijeron que la felicitara de su parte.

—Me alegro. Son buena gente. Lo de su mujer fue una pena, porque era una señora tan alegre —dijo la mujer con un suspiro—. Siempre fueron muy amigos de los padres de Robbie.

—Algo de eso me contaron —musitó Dean.

—¿Y qué planes tienes para hoy, querido? ¿Ya has decidido que vas a hacer ahora?

Dean se encogió de hombros como respuesta.

—No lo sé. Iré a dar una vuelta por el pueblo, supongo. Es bonito y creo que aún no conozco todos los lugares. Además, quedé con Maia para ir a visitar la playa —mintió descaradamente. A lo mejor si se encontraba con la chica podía invitarla a acompañarlo a la playa.

—Esa chica es encantadora. Invítala aquí, Dean.

El muchacho pudo ver que Robbie le dirigía una mirada sorprendida a ambos, como si le pareciera extraña la familiaridad con la que Letitia trataba al muchacho.

—Sí, claro. ¿Le importa si me voy ahora?

—No, para nada.

Dean se levantó apresuradamente de la mesa y salió de la casa. Unos segundos después, escuchó pasos detrás de él en la gravilla. Ni siquiera tuvo que darse vuelta para adivinar quién lo había seguido. Pero decidió que ese era el momento para demostrar por qué el sombrero había decidido ponerlo en Gryffindor.

—Mira, no creo que pretendas nada malo aquí, ni nada de eso, pero no me creo que hayas venido sólo para disfrutar el paisaje. Llámame escéptico, pero creo que tú escondes algo —dijo Robbie, cruzándose de brazos.

Dean se mordió el labio, sin saber qué era lo que debía responder. Todas las opciones sonaban absurdamente melodramáticas en su cabeza, y seguro que sonarían peor apenas las dijera en voz alta.

—Vamos, ¿me vas a responder o qué? ¿Qué quieres con mi familia?

—Mi madre me dijo que mi padre se llamaba Benjy Fenwick. Esta fue la única dirección que me pudieron dar en Hogwarts —dijo él finalmente. Después de todo, su madre siempre decía que la verdad era lo mejor que uno podía decir en cualquier situación. Y en la que estaba metido ya era lo suficientemente embrollada sin necesidad de que él mintiera aún más. Ya estaba aburrido de esconder cosas.

La confesión dejó a Robbie boquiabierto. Los brazos, que había mantenido cruzados frente a su pecho, cayeron rápidamente a ambos lados de su torso, como si la fuerza los hubiera abandonado junto con las palabras de Dean.

—Pensé que habías dicho que tus padres eran muggles —dijo, pero su tono era muy diferente al que había usado antes. Mucho más suave y bajo.

—Mi madre y mi padrastro, sí. Yo no conocí a mi padre, murió antes de que yo naciera.

—Lo sé. Estás hablando de mi hermano mayor —masculló Robbie, que se había acercado unos cuantos pasos a Dean y lo estaba examinando con ojo crítico—. Ciertamente te pareces a él. Benjy nunca me dijo que tenía una novia muggle. Aunque yo era un mocoso la última vez que lo vi… —añadió.

Los dos se quedaron callados. Era obvio que la muralla que habían instalado el día anterior entre ambos se había desmoronado. Robbie obviamente estaba intentando contener la emoción, aunque tampoco parecía saber qué hacer. Dean miró a otro lado, incómodo por toda la situación. Siempre había sido un desastre con la gente que lloraba, o que estaba a punto de llorar, como era el caso de su tío en esos momentos.

—Lo siento —fue lo único que se atrevió a musitar.

Vio que Robbie tragaba saliva y se esforzaba un poco en sonreírle.

—Joder, fui un puto cretino contigo anoche —dijo de repente, como si estuviera genuinamente avergonzado de su actitud de la noche anterior. Se acercó al chico y le rodeó la espalda, dándole una masculina palmada en el hombro al chico—. Perdona eso. Soy un poco idiota a veces.

—No importa —dijo Dean, un segundo antes de verse envuelto en un abrazo que definitivamente no se había esperado.

* * *

_Más detalles sobre Robbie (que ayer me tuvo un buen rato pensando en él). Estuvo en Gryffindor, igual que su hermano mayor. Es de la quinta de Bill Weasley, aunque no eran particularmente cercanos. Su mejor amigo era Myron Wagtail, el cantante principal de Las Brujas de Macbeth. No era muy bueno en Quidditch, pero fue campeón de duelo en sus tiempos escolares._

_Eso es todo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo! (Que juro por mi vaca que no se tardará tres semanas)_

_Muselina_


	11. Capítulo 11

_**Disclaimer:** El Potterverso no me pertenece, es de una rubia que vive en Escocia._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black_

_Este capítulo va especialmente dedicado a **Miss Lefroy**, por haberme regalado un precioso avatar navideño, para lucir en estas fechas. Y también se lo dedico a **Muriel,** mi vaca. Espero que se sienta feliz con lo mucho que la he honrado estos días._

_Y gracias también a **Nea Poulain**, **BlauerDrache**, **Nalnyatrix Black** y **Smithback**, por sus preciosos reviews. _

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 11**

Dean no dejaba de sorprenderse por lo bien que Robbie se había tomado la existencia de un sobrino que había salido de la nada. Él dudaba que se lo hubiera tomado de la misma forma, pero el hombre parecía entusiasmado por haberlo descubierto. No era malo, para nada. Pero Dean se preguntaba si la reacción de los demás miembros de la familia sería similar. A lo mejor Robbie era el único entusiasmado por tenerlo ahí.

La mañana se les había ido en un largo interrogatorio por parte de Robbie acerca de la vida de su sobrino. Le preguntó en qué casa había estado en el colegio —sonrió muy satisfecho al enterarse de que Dean había estado en Gryffindor— y le preguntó acerca de la guerra.

—Ayer me dijiste que huiste de los mortífagos.

—Ajá. —Dean asintió. No le gustaba hablar mucho del tema, menos con alguien que era prácticamente un desconocido. Pareció que su tío lo entendió, porque no pregunto más detalles.

—¿Te importa si te pregunto por la batalla? —dijo el hombre con un tono suave, como si no supiera cómo tratar el tema—. Nos enteramos de lo que pasó hace unos meses, pero nadie nos ha dicho gran cosa.

—Estuve ahí. Peleamos —musitó Dean bajando la cabeza—. Y fue horrible… —añadió, sorprendiéndose incluso a sí mismo. Esas palabras parecían haber escapado de sus labios. Miró a Robbie, esperando encontrarse con una mirada extrañada, pero la expresión en los ojos del hombre era algo parecido a la admiración.

—Vaya, chico —dijo, dándole una palmada en los hombros—. Tu padre habría estado orgulloso de ti.

Dean lo miró e intentó sonreír. Después de todo, Robbie se estaba esforzando por darle una especie de bienvenida a su vida. Al parecer lo que la señora Jones decía era verdad: Robbie, en el fondo, era un buen chico. Aunque no lo pareciera a primera vista.

—¿Cuánto tiempo planeas quedarte?

Estaban en la entrada de la casa, sentados en los escalones. Robbie fumaba —le había ofrecido a Dean, pero él se había negado—, y los dos miraban al horizonte, donde el sol se perdía en el mar.

—No lo sé. Aún no lo he decidido.

—Mis padres llegan la próxima semana —dijo Robbie, dándole una calada a su cigarrillo y botando el humo hacia un lado—. Tus abuelos. Me mandaron a avisarle a los Jones, para no tomarlos desprevenidos. Y porque a mamá le gusta viajar lento.

Dean no sabía que contestar a eso. La forma en la que Robbie lo había dicho era casi una invitación. Pero no sabía si los señores Fenwick serían tan amables. Quizás podía irse a dormir a otra parte y pedirle a Robbie que fuera preparando el camino. Seguro que era mucho mejor que imponerles su presencia de una forma tan violenta.

—Creo que sería mejor que no estuviera cuando ellos llegaran —dijo finalmente, mirando al horizonte.

—¿De qué estás hablando, chico? ¿Vas a volver a Londres ahora?

—No. Estaba pensando que podía quedarme en casa de los Holmes… —se interrumpió—. Creo que será menos raro así.

Robbie lo miró y asintió con la cabeza. Era obvio que entendía lo que el muchacho estaba pensando. Dio una nueva calada al cigarrillo e hizo aros con el humo.

Justo en ese momento, apareció Maia en el camino que llevaba hasta la casa. Se había calado un sombrero de lana rojo hasta las orejas y llevaba el pelo rubio en dos trenzas que caían a ambos lados de su cara.

—¡Dean! —exclamó saludándolo con la mano a cierta distancia.

El chico no pudo evitar una sonrisa al verla. Le hizo un gesto a su tío y se levantó de la entrada para ir al encuentro de su amiga.

—Hola, Maia.

—Oye, venía a invitarte a una fiesta —dijo la chica sin quitarse las manos de los bolsillos de la chaqueta. Aunque estaba despejado, corría un viento helado—. Uno de mis amigos me acaba de llamar para invitarme. Le pregunté si le importaba que llevara a alguien y me dijo que no. ¿Te apuntas?

El joven se lo pensó por unos instantes. Llevaba mucho tiempo sin ir a una fiesta. Normalmente sus vecinos —que creían que él asistía a un internado pijo en Escocia durante el año— lo invitaban a las fiestas durante el verano. Pero los últimos dos veranos se los había pasado huyendo y ayudando en la reconstrucción del colegio.

—Vale.

—Genial, te paso a buscar a las ocho. Ahora tengo que volver a casa. Le dije a papá que le echaría una mano a Archie con uno de sus proyectos de la escuela —dijo Maia antes de alejarse por dónde había venido, despidiéndose con la mano.

Dean volvió a los peldaños junto a Robbie, que se había acabado el primer cigarro y estaba en el segundo. El chico se sentó junto a él.

—¿Y esa chica? Veo que no has perdido el tiempo aquí.

Dean sintió que se le agolpaba la sangre en las mejillas y le dio un empujoncito a su tío. Robbie sólo se rió y le palmeó la espalda.

-o-

Dean había aprendido a conducir un par de años atrás, cuando Ralph había insistido en enseñarle. En un comienzo se había negado, diciendo que los magos tenían formas de transporte más seguras y prácticas, pero su padre había dicho que era en caso de emergencia. Dean había aceptado ante ese argumento, pero no le gustaba conducir de todos modos.

Después de subirse a la camioneta con Maia, estaba más convencido que nunca de que conducir era muchísimo más peligroso que andar en escoba. O quizás era sólo porque Maia manejaba fatal. El chico no podía contar la cantidad de veces en las que había rebotado contra el techo por un bache del camino. Cuando por fin hubieron llegado a la fiesta, Dean estaba seguro de que alguna fuerza sobrenatural había intervenido para llevarlos ahí sanos y salvos.

—¿Por qué pones esa cara, Dean? —le preguntó Maia después de estacionar el auto en la explanada frente a la casa, que parecía estar llena de chicos de su edad.

—No es nada, te lo juro.

—No me digas que le tienes miedo a un montón de adolescentes —dijo ella burlona mientras abría la puerta de la camioneta.

—No, qué va. Es sólo que llevaba mucho tiempo sin subirme a un auto.

Maia le devolvió una mirada intrigada, pero no dijo nada. Dean agradeció que no hubiera seguido preguntando, porque no quería ofenderla. Sabía que había gente muy sensible respecto a sus habilidades al volante. Imitó a la chica y se bajó de la camioneta. Los dos se dirigieron a la puerta de entrada, que estaba llena de chicos conversando y fumando.

—¡Maia! —Una chica de pelo oscuro y rizado se acercó a ellos, arrastrando a un chico muy grande de la mano—. ¿Quién es él? —añadió al llegar a su lado y ver que Maia estaba acompañada de Dean—. No es de por aquí.

—No, está de visita con los Jones. Se me ocurrió que podía ser divertido para él salir un poco.

—Pues claro. Siempre hacen falta rostros nuevos por aquí, ¿no crees, Tim?

Tim, el chico alto. Asintió sin decir nada. La chica intercambió una mirada divertida con Maia y volvió a dirigir su atención a Dean.

—Soy terriblemente maleducada, ¿cómo te llamas? Yo soy Maggie —dijo tendiéndole la mano que el chico junto a ella no estrechaba.

—Dean —dijo él, aceptando la mano que la chica le tendía.

—Maggie, ¿has visto a Taylor?

—Está en el living, con dos chicas de tercero.

Maia alzó una ceja ante ese comentario, pero no dijo nada. Después de intercambiar un par de palabras con su amiga, le dijo a Dean que irían a saludar al anfitrión. En el camino, varias personas se acercaron a saludarlos. Maia comentó al oído de Dean, mientras cruzaban el umbral de la puerta, que seguramente era porque estaban interesados en él.

—Ya ves, somos un pueblo pequeño. Nos hacen falta caras nuevas —dijo a modo de explicación.

El tal Taylor, dueño de casa, estaba sentado en un sofá. Como Maggie había dicho, dos chicas estaban a su lado. Una le besaba el cuello y la otra jugueteaba con su pelo. El chico parecía completamente satisfecho de sí mismo.

—Hola, Taylor. Traje a un amigo, como te dije —lo saludó Maia, a gritos, porque la música estaba a todo trapo—. Veo que estás bien acompañado —agregó con sorna, al ver que el chico apenas le había hecho caso.

—¿Celosa?

—Te gustaría —replicó ella. Antes de que Taylor dijera nada más, la muchacha se dio media vuelta y se abrió hueco entre los montones de gente que ocupaban la casa. Dean se quedó un tanto descolocado, porque no sabía qué demonios le había pasado a la chica. A Taylor ni siquiera le pareció importar que Maia se hubiera ido, ocupado como estaba en manosearle el culo a una de las chicas.

Dean suspiró y salió detrás de Maia, que parecía haber salido al jardín de la casa. Le costó un poco encontrarla, pero finalmente lo hizo. La chica estaba sentada en unos muebles de jardín que estaban a un lado del jardín, lejos de la casa. Estaba llorando. Cuando vio a Dean, se secó las lágrimas con dos manotazos, como lo haría una niña pequeña.

—Soy una estúpida.

—¿Por qué dices eso? —Dean se sentó junto a ella, dejando un espacio entre los dos.

—Es mi ex. Lo dejamos hace unos meses.

Dean no sabía dónde meterse. Ese tipo de problemas nunca se le había dado bien. Y ver a una chica llorando tampoco se le hacía fácil. Pero no era capaz de dejar a Maia sola en ese estado.

—Mierda. —Maia volvió a secarse las lágrimas con las mangas de su sweater—. No esperaba que verlo así me afectara tanto. Cretino creído —bufó. El pelo rubio le cubría la cara. Dean estaba considerando cada vez salir corriendo para ahorrarse todo eso. Los problemas de chicas se le daban fatal.

Pero no se movió.

—¡Di algo, por el amor de Dios! —exclamó Maia después de unos minutos de silencio, que se habían tornado incómodos para ambos—. Cualquier cosa.

—¿Por qué me trajiste aquí? —preguntó él. Ella lo miró con cara de no entender nada—. ¿Acaso estoy aquí para darle celos a ese cabrón? —añadió. No podía controlar la forma en la que las palabras salían de su boca.

—¡No! ¿Cómo puedes pensar eso? —Maia lo miró con los ojos muy abiertos.

Dean también se lo preguntaba. Aunque apenas la conocía, la chica le gustaba. Le gustaba un montón. Era una de las razones por las que había pensado en que podía quedarse en Berwick. Quizás era por eso. Le había dolido pensar que las cosas que sentía por ella —no estaba ni seguro de cómo llamarlas—, no eran recíprocas.

—Te invité porque me gustas un montón, Dean —dijo ella al ver que él no iba a responder—. Y por eso me siento tan estúpida de por alterarme por el imbécil de Taylor. Porque… porque me gustas y ya.

Dean se quedó paralizado. Y Maia decidió aprovechar la inacción del chico para darle un beso.

Fue torpe, un beso dado por impulso y sin premeditación. Dean no sabía dónde poner sus manos o cómo moverse. Después de todo, su experiencia en chicas empezaba y acababa en Ginny Weasley. Pero Maia era algo completamente diferente, aunque él no lograba saber qué.

Tan bruscamente como lo había besado, Maia se apartó de él.

—Mierda, estoy hecha un desastre… No sé qué debes estar pensando de mí ahora —dijo mientras se llevaba un mechón de cabello detrás de la oreja—. Definitivamente fue mala idea besarte después de estar llorando por otro.

Dean se mordió el labio, porque no sabía qué decirle. Se sentía un estúpido porque lo único que podía pensar era en que quería besarla de nuevo y eso seguramente no era lo que ella quería escuchar en esos momentos. Así que se limitó a pasarle un brazo por los hombros y a sonreírle.

—Tú también me gustas mucho, Maia —dijo suavemente. Maia levantó la cara y le sonrió de vuelta.

—¿Te importaría que nos fuéramos ahora? Creo que ya no tengo más ganas de fiesta ni de nada.

—Vale, pero me dejas conducir.

* * *

_Quería usar este capítulo para trabajar más la relación entre Dean y su tío y su relación con Maia. La última escena es un cliché desde el principio, pero la verdad es que este capítulo se escribió solo y eso era lo que los personajes querían. Así que los dejé hacer, que después se me enojan y no hacen lo que yo quiero._

_Estamos ya entrando en la recta final del fic, así que queda poco para el final. Calculo que dos o tres capítulos. Y tal vez un epílogo._

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	12. Capítulo 12

**_Disclaimer: _**_No soy rubia, ni británica ni me apellido Rowling. Supongo que sobra decir que el Potterverso no me pertenece._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Este capítulo se lo dedico a Muriel, mi vaca. Últimamente debe sentirse muy honrada. Y también quiero darle las gracias **Miss Lefroy**, **Nalnyatrix Black**, **Nea Poulain**, **BlauerDrache, kochan,** smithback y todos los demás que han dejado reviews. Me inspiran y me dan ganas de escribir._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 12**

Al día siguiente, Robbie apareció en el café de los Holmes. Dean le había ofrecido al padre de Maia echarle una mano como pago por alojarlo por unos días. Al ver llegar a su tío, se acercó a la barra rápidamente. Aunque no lo hubiera admitido ni a su sombra, llevaba todo el día esperándolo. Los Fenwick habían llegado la noche anterior y estaban ya instalados en la granja.

—¿Cómo va todo, chico?

El café estaba prácticamente vacío. Los únicos clientes eran un señor mayor que hacía un crucigrama junto a la ventana, y una mujer con un niño pequeño. El señor Holmes estaba hablando con el cocinero. Robbie se sentó en una de las sillas de la barra y apoyó los codos en ella.

—Bien. Tranquilo —respondió Dean, encogiéndose de hombros y esperando emanar más seguridad de la que en realidad sentía—. ¿Y por allá?

—El viaje fue tranquilo. Se supone que aún quedan algunos mortífagos dando vueltas y estaban preocupados por eso, pero no se encontraron a ninguno —respondió Robbie en voz baja. Después de todo, estaban en un lugar muggle. No era buena idea llamar la atención.

Dean asintió. No le había contado a Robbie acerca de la pareja de mortífagos que Maia y él habían cogido en el bosque, porque le había parecido algo irrelevante. Al escuchar a su tío, se dio cuenta de lo alejado que estaba en esos momentos del mundo mágico. No recordaba la última vez que había leído el Profeta. Ni siquiera sabía qué había pasado con la elección del nuevo Ministro de Magia, considerando que Thickenesse estaba encarcelado por crímenes de guerra. Suponía que a esas alturas ya habrían celebrado los juicios a los mortífagos capturados, pero tampoco sabía nada del tema.

—Me imagino que las cosas están más seguras ahora —aventuró.

—Bastante. Escuché por ahí que los aurores ofrecieron aceptar a todos los que hubieran participado en la Batalla de Hogwarts contra los mortífagos. Sin importar las notas ni la edad.

—Algo de eso había oído.

—¿Y?

—Algunos de mis amigos van a hacerlo. —Dean cogió un vaso mojado y empezó a restregarlo con un paño blanco.

—¿Tú no?

—No sé. No es lo mío —replicó—. Creo que ya tuve suficiente de mortífagos y brujos oscuros por el resto de mi vida.

—Lógico. Cuando termine de instalar a mis padres, espero poder volver a Londres al trabajo.

Robbie le había contado que trabajaba en el Profeta, en la sección de deportes. Y no sólo era aficionado al Qudditch y al Quodpot —un deporte más bien estadounidense que en el Reino Unido nunca había conseguido suficientes seguidores—, sino que también seguía bastantes deportes muggles. Era fanático del Manchester United y le había hecho mucha gracia que su sobrino fuera del West Ham.

Dean respiró hondo. Robbie no parecía estar dispuesto a hablarle de lo sucedido en casa de sus padres. O al menos no había llegado diciéndole nada acerca de ellos.

—¿Ya les hablaste… acerca de mí? —preguntó finalmente. Robbie asintió con la cabeza—. ¿Qué les dijiste?

—La verdad. ¿Qué más iba a decirles? Les dije que un chico que decía que era hijo de Benjy había venido y quería conocerlos. Les dije que eras igual a él y que habías peleado en la batalla de Hogwarts.

—¿Y?

—Mamá quiere conocerte.

Dean notó la exclusión del señor Fenwick. Él no quería conocerlo. Intentó disimular la desilusión que sentía, porque seguramente Robbie había hecho todo lo que había podido para convencerlos. Pero los dos habían acordado que no iban a forzarlos a conocerlo. Iban a respetar sus deseos. Si entre ellos estaba el no conocer a su propio nieto, era su decisión.

—¿Cuándo?

—Cuando puedas. Hoy mismo, si es posible.

—Por supuesto.

-o-

Aunque Dean había pasado dos semanas completas en la granja de los Fenwick, esa visita se sentía completamente diferente. La misma casa despedía un aura diferente a la que tenía cuando él llegó por primera vez. No era malo, sólo diferente.

Robbie fue el que le abrió la puerta.

—Está en la salita —le dijo, señalando la puerta.

El joven tragó saliva. Sabía que iba a conocer a su abuela, que eso no era nada peligroso y que todo estaría bien. Pero no podía evitar sentir que el corazón se le aceleraba. ¿Y si no le agradaba? ¿Y si su abuela era una mujer amargada y desagradable? Robbie no la había pintado así, pero nadie dice esas cosas acerca de su propia madre.

—Merlín… —fue lo primero que escuchó al entrar en la habitación—. Merlín bendito…. —una mujer de tez oscura y con el cabello encanecido se acercó a él. Era casi tan alta como Dean y llevaba una túnica morada con estrellas—. Eres igual a él… —añadió con la voz estrangulada. Tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas, pero al mismo tiempo sonreía—. Eres igual a mi Benjy.

Dean nunca sabía qué hacer cuando la gente lloraba, pero lo que terminó de desconcertarlo fue que la mujer le dio un abrazo inesperado. Dean la rodeó con los brazos, mientras ella lloraba contra él.

—Por Circe, debes pensar que soy una vieja loca —dijo al soltarlo de su abrazo y secándose las lágrimas con el dorso de la mano—. Ni siquiera te he preguntado tu nombre. Robbie no nos dijo cómo te llamabas —se sentó en el sofá y le indicó con un gesto que se sentara a su lado.

—Dean. Así se llamaba mi abuelo materno.

—Es un nombre precioso. Yo soy Helen… Puedes llamarme así, si quieres. No pretendo que me digas «abuela» cuando acabas de conocerme —dijo ella, clavando en él sus ojos, que eran del mismo color que los de Dean—. Por favor, cuéntame algo de ti.

El chico se removió incómodo en su asiento. No creía que hubiera mucho que decir de él. O al menos nada que fuera a interesarle a esa mujer. Aunque ni siquiera tenía una leve idea de qué podía ser lo que le interesaba a Helen.

—Supongo que fuiste a Hogwarts, ¿no? ¿En qué casa estuviste? —Se notaba que la mujer estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por mantener la conversación viva.

—Gryffindor —contestó él.

—Vaya, como Benjy y Robbie. Y mi Sidney. Yo estuve en Ravenclaw, por cierto. Siempre pensé que Benjy iba a quedar en mi casa, porque de pequeño era muy callado. Robert siempre fue más ruidoso e intrépido. —Helen sonrió, como recordando tiempos felices—. ¿Y tu madre estuvo en Hogwarts?

—No. Es muggle —respondió Dean, sonriendo.

—Vaya, ¿cómo la conoció Benjy? —Helen sonrió—. Seguro que trabajó mucho para educarte.

—Bueno, mis abuelos la ayudaron mucho. Y mi padre… padrastro, también. Ralph es un gran tipo —dijo Dean, que por momentos se sentía más cómodo con la mujer ahí—. Siempre me apoyaron.

—Ya veo. Tu familia suena encantadora.

Dean no pudo evitar sonreír. No podía evitar que las personas que hablaban bien de su familia le cayeran bien de buenas a primeras. Aunque se tratara de personas que no la conocían en lo absoluto.

—Y no le he hablado de mis hermanas.

—¿Hermanas?

—Sí, hijas de mamá y Ralph. Jenny y Taylor —explicó él rápidamente—. Son muy graciosas y lo pasamos muy bien juntos, aunque son mucho más pequeñas que yo.

—Me encantaría conocerlas, en serio. Lamento mucho que mi marido sea tan cabezota, Dean. Te prometo que Robbie y yo estamos haciendo todo lo posible por convencerlo de que te conozca. Después de todo, eres su nieto.

—No se preocupe —dijo Dean. Por supuesto que él quería conocerlo, pero no que nadie lo forzara a ello. Quería que naciera de él, aunque pareciera una tontería—. Está bien.

—No, no lo está —replicó ella—. Pero sólo necesita algo de tiempo. ¿Hasta cuándo piensas quedarte?

—No lo sé.

—Me imagino que ya has terminado tus estudios.

—Algo así… —dijo Dean, esquivando la mirada aguda de la mujer—. O sea, el año pasado debió ser mi último año, pero como los mortífagos estaban cazando a los hijos de muggles, no… no pude ir al colegio.

Le explicó a Helen las medidas del Ministerio y que ninguna de las alternativas le había llamado particularmente la atención. Si a la mujer no le pareció, no dijo nada que mostrara su desacuerdo. Se limitó a asentir con la cabeza. Aunque sólo llevaba un rato hablando con ella, Dean casi sentía que llevaba conociéndola toda la vida.

Helen le siguió preguntando cosas y hablándole sobre su padre. Benjy había jugado Quidditch por Gryffindor igual que él —aunque Dean sólo había jugado un par de partidos como suplente—, y había sido prefecto por su año.

—Yo nunca fui prefecto —dijo él, riéndose un poco—. Creo que no destacaba lo suficiente para serlo.

—Como Robbie. Aunque él sí que destacaba en hacer tonterías. El chico Weasley, Bill, sufría cada vez que tenía que quitarle puntos a Gryffindor por su culpa. Pero Benjy era un buen chico. Recuerdo que la profesora McGonagall nos dijo cosas muy buenas de él en su graduación. Es una buena mujer.

—Ella fue la que me dio su dirección. Y la que me dijo que Benjy… estaba muerto.

Helen bajó la cabeza. El chico se sintió fatal. Era más que obvio que le había recordado a la mujer lo que debía haber sido uno de los momentos más dolorosos de su vida. Seguro que había metido las patas hasta el fondo.

—Lo siento —Dean empezó a disculparse torpemente—. No quería… lo siento mucho.

—Está bien. Perder a un hijo es lo más difícil que puede pasarle a una persona. La herida sana con el tiempo, pero la cicatriz queda. —Helen miró a Dean a los ojos—. Gracias, Dean.´

—¿Por qué?

—Por venir aquí. Por querer conocernos. Seguro que no fue nada fácil para ti hacerlo, y eso lo hace más valioso de lo que tú te puedas imaginar. Significa mucho para mí que estés aquí. —Al igual que cuando lo había recibido, estaba llorando y sonriendo al mismo tiempo.

Dean no fue capaz de contestarle. Sentía la garganta cerrada y las palabras simplemente no salían de su boca.

Pero no eran necesarias.

-o-

Cuando regresó a la casa de los Holmes, ya era bastante tarde. La única luz que se veía era la de la habitación de Maia, que seguramente estaba haciendo tareas. Mientras él se dirigía al cuarto que compartía con Archie, la chica se asomó a la puerta de su dormitorio.

—¿Dean? ¿Dónde estabas?

—Con mi abuela.

—¿Tu abuela? ¿La señora Fenwick? —Maia lo cogió del brazo y lo arrastró hasta su habitación—. ¿Cómo estuvo eso? —le dijo al tiempo que le indicaba que se sentara junto a ella en la cama.

—Bien, supongo. Hablamos. Mucho. Quería saber de mí, de mi familia y todo eso. Y me contó cosas de mi padre.

—¿Y?

—Y eso.

—Vamos, Dean. ¿Qué te pareció? ¿Qué sentiste? ¿Hubo lágrimas? —Dean la miró de vuelta, alzando las cejas—. Ugh, los hombres siempre dejan todo lo bueno de lado —añadió tomándole la mano.

—Es simpática. Y parecía que de verdad le interesaban todas las tonterías que tenía que decirle. Dijo que quería conocer a mamá, a Ralph y a las chicas.

—¿Y tu abuelo?

—Él… no estaba.

—¿Por qué? ¿Le pasó algo?

—No. Sólo no quiso verme.

Maia lo miró a los ojos. Llevaba el pelo en un peinado desarmado, seguramente pensado para quitarle el pelo de la cara mientras estudiaba.

—¿En serio? Joder, lo siento mucho, Dean.

—Está bien. Nunca quise obligarlos a conocerme.

—¡Pero es tu abuelo!

—Estoy bien, te lo prometo —repitió Dean—. Helen y Robbie dicen que van a tratar de convencerlo, pero no sé cómo irá eso. Pero ya veremos.

—Ya. ¿Y qué vas a hacer después de esto? ¿Qué piensas hacer con tu vida?

Dean se encogió de hombros. En las últimas semanas había barajado muchas opciones, aunque ninguna le fascinaba particularmente. Volvería a Londres y ahí decidiría qué hacer. Se inclinó hacia la muchacha y la besó.

—Me preocuparé de eso cuando tenga que hacerlo —le dijo cuando se apartó de ella. Maia le cogió la nuca y le devolvió el beso.

—Ahora vete, que tengo que estudiar y papá te matará si te encuentra aquí —le susurró al oído—. Buenas noches.

* * *

_¿Qué les parece Helen? El abuelo de Dean, por cierto, se llama Sidney por el actor Sidney Poitier (primer actor de color en ganar un Óscar). Creo que este capítulo marca el inicio del fin del viaje interior de Dean. Está empezando a encontrarse con su identidad, a crearla y demás cosas así. Y de eso se trata el fic, al fin y al cabo._

_Oh, y gracias por los favoritos y follows. Se aprecian. :)_

_¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!_

_Muselina_


	13. Capítulo 13

_**Disclaimer: **No soy la dueña del Potterverso. Me falta ser rubia, inglesa y llamarme Rowling._

_Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black._

_Este capítulo va dedicado a mi vaca Muriel. Y a todas las personas que se han molestado en leer y dejarme sus opiniones por aquí. Esme Vipz, Smithback, BlauerDrache, kochan, Nea Poulain, Miss Lefroy y Nalnyatrix Black._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 13**

Al día siguiente, quien se presentó en el café de los Holmes fue la señora Fenwick. Se sentó en una de las mesas junto a la ventana y Dean se apresuró en acercarse a ella.

—¿Cómo estás, querido? Robbie me comentó que estabas trabajando aquí.

—Sí. Es para agradecerle un poco a los Holmes por alojarme unos días.

—Son muy amables. —La mujer le pareció a Dean un poco fuera de lugar. Aunque llevaba ropa muggle, usaba en el cabello el mismo turbante que el chico había visto el día anterior. Sin embargo, a los clientes del café no pareció llamarles particularmente la atención. Un hombre mayor la saludó y le preguntó dónde había estado los últimos meses. Ella le contestó que había estado en España por la salud de su marido.

—¿Qué quiere que le traiga?

—No seas tan formal, Dean querido. Eres mi nieto después de todo —se rió Helen—. Pero un café sería más que perfecto. Y pregúntale al señor Holmes si no le importa que te quedes un rato hablando conmigo. Hay algo que necesito decirte.

Dean asintió con la cabeza y volvió a la pequeña cocina. El padre de Maia no tuvo problemas en dejarlo ir a hablar con la señora Fenwick. Dean le había explicado que él era el hijo de Benjy y que estaba en Berwick-upon-Tweed para conocer a su familia paterna. Le llevó un café a la mesa y ella le indicó que se sentara frente a ella.

—Ayer traté de hablar con mi marido, pero no quiso escucharme. Sigue empeñado en que no quiere conocerte. Lo siento mucho. —Helen bajó la vista—. Benjy era nuestro hijo mayor, y su muerte le dolió muchísimo a Sidney. Esta sorpresa es mucho para él.

El chico no supo qué responder. Pero al parecer ella no estaba esperando una respuesta, porque siguió hablando, diciéndole que lamentaba mucho que el señor Fenwick fuera tan testarudo.

—Está bien. No se preocupe, de verdad.

—Claro que me preocupo —Helen no había tocado su taza de café, que humeaba sobre la mesa—. Hasta donde sabemos, eres nuestro único nieto. Y sí, que aparezcas ahora es algo fuerte, pero eres nuestro nieto.

Dean se removió incómodo en el asiento. La noche anterior no había podido evitar pensar que la señora Fenwick pensaba que él era una especie de reemplazo de Benjy. Quizás por eso había estado tan abierta a recibirlo desde un comienzo. La idea le molestaba, pero era algo demasiado complicado de explicar.

—¿Qué te pasa, Dean? —preguntó Helen, que lo estaba mirando con los ojos entornados.

Dean se encogió de hombros.

—Nada. ¿Por qué?

—Es que estás arrugando la frente —dijo ella con una pequeña sonrisa—. Benjy hacía lo mismo. Es curioso que incluso tengas algunos de sus gestos.

Esas palabras también lo hicieron sentirse extraño, aunque era difícil explicar qué era lo que le molestaba exactamente.

—Lo siento, quizás no debería haberte dicho eso.

—¿Qué cosa?

—Que tienes los mismos gestos de tu padre. Creo que es un poco injusto contigo. Es una tontería compararte con alguien a quien nunca conociste.

El joven la miró, sorprendido. Era casi como si su abuela hubiera leído sus pensamientos y supiera exactamente qué contestarle a lo que él pensaba.

—¿Me ha leído el pensamiento? —preguntó, bajando la voz para no llamar la atención de los demás clientes. Nadie los miró, absortos como estaban en sus cosas. Helen le devolvió una sonrisa misteriosa.

—Es posible. Es una de mis habilidades especiales—dijo tomando la taza de café entre sus manos y tomando un sorbo. Después de años de vivir entre magos, Dean no iba a poner en duda el que una persona pudiera leer mentes—. Bueno, no es tanto como leer tu mente, es más bien ser capaz de percibir lo que sientes.

—¿Dónde lo aprendió? Nunca estudié nada parecido en el colegio.

—Es algo con lo que se nace, querido. Si no lo tienes, es imposible aprenderlo.

Dean siempre había sentido que le faltaban cosas que aprender del mundo mágico, aunque fuera su mundo para todos los efectos prácticos. Una de las cosas por las que hubiera querido conocer a su padre, era para haber crecido con todas esas cosas que para sus compañeros eran tan normales. El Qudditch, el correo de lechuzas y el snap explosivo. Cuando había llegado a Hogwarts todo eso le había parecido extrañísimo. Quizás si hubiera crecido con su padre, no le habría chocado tanto.

—¿Le puedo hacer una pregunta?

—Por supuesto.

—¿Cuál era el equipo de Quidditch de mi padre? —Era una tontería, pero Dean quería oír hablar de Benjy. De sus gustos, de sus deseos, de sus sueños. Conocerlo, ver si coincidía con él en algo. Como en que Lorcan d'Eath era mucho mejor que las Brujas de Macbeth.

—Las Flechas de Appleby —dijo la mujer sonriendo. Su habitación estaba tapizada con los colores de su equipo —añadió—. Robbie y él iban a sus partidos siempre que podían. Creo que tu tío aún va cada vez que puede.

Dean asintió. Él sólo había ido a ver un partido de la liga británica con Seamus, que siempre había sido fan de los Kestrels de Kenmare y había intentado hacer que su amigo se volviera un fanático empedernido de su equipo, pero no lo había logrado. Dean nunca se había sentido identificado con el equipo de su amigo.

—Dean, ¿querrías ir a comer esta noche?

—Pero el señor Fenwick va a estar ahí —dijo él, frunciendo el ceño—. De verdad no quiero forzar nada.

Helen asintió.

—En algún momento tenemos que hacerlo.

—Pero no quiero obligarlo a nada —insistió Dean. Su abuela le sonrió y siguió bebiendo de su taza de café—. Nos vemos, señora Fenwick.

—Puedes llamarme Helen, si quieres. «Señora Fenwick» suena demasiado formal.

Dean movió la cabeza y se levantó.

—Nos vemos —se despidió antes de volver a la cocina. Vio por el rabillo del ojo que la mujer dejaba unas monedas junto a la taza y salía de la habitación.

-o-

—¿Qué estás haciendo?

Dean había cogido una servilleta y estaba garabateando en ella con el lápiz que usaba para anotar las órdenes del café. No había pensado en qué dibujar, sólo había empezado a deslizar el lápiz sobre ella. Con un par de movimientos en el papel, terminó el dibujo. Era un boceto de Maia, como la veía en esos momentos. Con el pelo atado en una cola de caballo y dos mechones que caían sobre su rostro.

—No sabía que dibujaras —dijo ella, asomándose sobre su hombro. Dean le sonrió ligeramente, sin decir nada—. Tú tienes algo. ¿No quieres hablar? —agregó, al mismo tiempo que le rodeaba la cintura con los brazos.

—No, la verdad —musitó Dean. Era cierto. Necesitaba estar solo por un rato. Aunque claro, estar en el café no era precisamente estar en el mejor lugar para pensar tranquilamente.

—Ya. Archie debería llegar en un rato. Le diré a papá que yo cubro tus mesas mientras tanto. Creo que necesitas tomar aire fresco. —Maia se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla—. Y ya lo sabes, si necesitas cualquier cosa, estaré aquí.

—Gracias —musitó Dean. Cogió su chaqueta del colgado que estaba a la entrada del café y salió a la calle. El aire del exterior estaba frío. Se notaba que el otoño ya se había instalado en la ciudad, y que el invierno no tardaría en llegar. Se puso la chaqueta y echó a caminar.

No tenía pensado un lugar al que caminar, así que empezó a hacerlo sin rumbo. Salió de la ciudad en pocos minutos, llegando a los campos que rodeaban el lugar. No se veía a nadie a kilómetros a la redonda. Respiró profundamente y siguió caminando, esperando que el ejercicio le sirviera para ventilar las ideas.

Quería conocer a Sidney Fenwick. No iba a mentir y a decir lo contrario. Pero sentía que si aparecía en su casa, el hombre iba a rechazarlo, hiciese lo que hiciese.

Se adentró en un bosque cercano. La noche anterior había hablado con su madre, y le había contado acerca de su abuela. Ella había dicho que estaba contenta por eso, y que ella también estaría encantada de conocer a Helen. Dean no estaba seguro de si su madre lo decía por compromiso o por otra razón, pero aceptó lo que ella le decía. También le había preguntado cuándo pensaba volver a Londres.

Él le había dicho que no lo sabía. Que aún le quedaban cosas por hacer en Fenwick. Y que la ciudad le gustaba. Le había hablado de Maia y de lo mucho que le gustaba. Ella parecía haber aceptado todo eso, aunque Dean sabía que lo quería de regreso.

Se sentó en un tocón de árbol junto al camino del centro del bosque. Era un lugar muy diferente a los bosques en los que se había escondido el año anterior. Aunque fuera sólo porque se sentía muy diferente a ellos. Tampoco se parecía en lo más mínimo al Bosque Prohibido, que siempre le había provocado escalofríos en sus años escolares. Nunca se había animado a adentrarse en él, ni siquiera ante las provocaciones de Seamus.

Y aún así, los bosques sí que le gustaban. Aunque fueran oscuros y a ratos tenebrosos, estaban llenos de vida. Vida por todas partes.

Tenía que tomar una decisión. Y tenía que hacerlo pronto. Ya había decidido no volver a Hogwarts a recuperar el año perdido. Pero ahora tenía que optar por algo que le apasionara. Sacó del bolsillo de sus pantalones la servilleta en la que había dibujado a Maia en el café. La alisó con cuidado y la miró.

Dibujar le gustaba. Siempre le había gustado mucho, igual que pintar. Siempre le había divertido hacer las pancartas para los partidos de Quidditch de Gryffindor, y los pendones para las celebraciones en la sala común. Aunque no estaba orgulloso de ello, también era capaz de imitar firmas a la perfección. Una de las pocas habilidades que le había ayudado a salvar el pellejo en sus tiempos de fugitivo. Un papel falsificado del Ministerio podía darle algo de tiempo cuando no lo tenía.

A su alrededor sólo se escuchaba el viento entre las hojas de los árboles a su alrededor. Un sonido agradable.

—Vaya, mira a quién vine a encontrarme aquí. —Dean reconoció la voz de Robbie. Su tío se sentó en un tocón cercano—. ¿Cómo va todo?

—Bien, supongo. Creo que volveré a Londres la próxima semana.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque llevo poco más de un mes sin ver a mi familia y acababa de regresar a casa cuando me marché. Los extraño mucho.

—Me imagino —dijo él—. La familia es la familia. Supongo que ellos también te echan de menos en estos momentos.

—Sí. Creo que ya es hora de volver.

Robbie le sonrió y sacó una cajetilla de cigarros del bolsillo de su chaqueta de cuero. Le ofreció a Dean, que negó con la cabeza. Después de prenderlo, Robbie se llevó el cigarrillo a los labios.

—Papá es un poco porfiado —dijo luego de unos momentos—. Ya verás que se le pasa. Te prometo que no es nada personal en contra tuya.

—Tu madre me dijo lo mismo.

—¿Ves? Y ella lo conoce más que nadie en el mundo.

Dean se daba cuenta de que él también estaba intentando que conociera a su abuelo. Podía imaginarse lo que habían sido las comidas en la casa de los Fenwick. Seguro que al pobre señor Fenwick lo estaban acosando por todos los frentes.

—¿Vas a reparar tu moto? —Unos días antes, el vehículo de Robbie había sufrido unos cuantos desperfectos en el motor. Según él, no era nada fuera de lo común, pero necesitaría unos repuestos que no podía conseguir con magia. Dean se moría de ganas de cambiar de tema y ése era tan bueno como cualquier otro.

—Por supuesto. Tengo que ir a Londres a buscar lo que me falta. A lo mejor te acompaño la próxima semana.

—Genial.

A su alrededor, el viento seguía soplando.

* * *

_Estamos ya en la recta final del fic, así que ya es hora de ir cerrando la historia. Veamos si el señor Fenwick se anima a conocer a Dean y a aceptarlo en su familia, pero ya en el próximo capítulo._

_¡Hasta entonces!_

_Muselina_


	14. Capítulo 14

_**Disclaimer: **El Potterverso no me pertenece, por desgracia._

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Y este es el último capítulo. El viaje de Dean tenía que terminar en algún momento._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Capítulo 14**

A Dean siempre le había gustado dormir. Cuando regresaba a casa después de los largos meses en Hogwarts, lo normal para él era levantarse a las doce de la mañana. Su madre se desesperaba, pero para él era imposible levantarse antes. Lógicamente, si se despertaba tarde, eso implicaba que también se dormía tarde. Pero eran sus vacaciones y él estaba dispuesto a disfrutarlas haciendo las cosas que más le gustaban: dormir y comer.

Ahora, al estar en la casa de los Holmes y trabajando en la cafetería, había tenido que acostumbrarse a levantarse temprano. No le gustaba demasiado, pero tenía la ventaja de poder disfrutar de las vistas del campo en la mañana. No se parecía a nada que hubiera visto en Londres. Ni a Hogwarts. Era totalmente diferente y le gustaba.

Ni siquiera echaba de menos los edificios y el tráfico de la gran ciudad. Él había crecido entre ese ruido y era de las cosas que echaba de menos en los meses en Hogwarts, viviendo en la mitad de la campiña escocesa. Pero en Berwick nunca le habían hecho falta. El pueblo era tranquilo y eso le gustaba.

—¿Qué dice tu madre de que estés alargando tanto tu estadía, chico? —le preguntó el señor Holmes mientras los dos entraban a la cafetería. Después de tanto tiempo en compañía del padre de su novia, los dos habían terminado por conocerse bastante bien el uno al otro. El señor Holmes le había pedido que le hablara de su familia y le había dicho que estaría encantado de conocerlos. Dean creía que a su familia también les gustaría conocerlo.

—Que me tome todo el tiempo que necesite.

Era verdad. Cada vez que había hablado con ella en las últimas semanas, ella le había dicho que no se apurara. Se había sorprendido bastante al escuchar cómo su hijo había conocido a su tío y a sus abuelos. Benjy nunca le había hablado mucho de su familia, y se sentía curiosa acerca de ellos. Cuando Dean le había contado que la señora Fenwick quería conocerla, sin embargo, Danielle se había quedado en silencio. Dean no le había preguntado, pero creía que entendía por qué eso hacía que su madre se sintiera tan incómoda.

—Así como vamos, te quedarás hasta que Maia se gradúe.

El muchacho sonrió y se encogió de hombros. El señor Holmes disfrutaba de burlarse de él y Maia, pero la chica decía que eso era normal en él. De todas formas, el hombre parecía haberle cogido cariño.

—¿Sería tan malo?

—No, la verdad. Es bueno tener un empleado que trabaja por techo y comida —replicó el señor Holmes, con una carcajada sonora—. Pero en serio, sabes que puedes contar con nosotros para todo lo que necesites.

—Gracias.

—No hay de qué.

Dean empezó con su trabajo. Tenía que cambiar los servilleteros, acomodar las sillas y poner azucareros en todas las mesas. Todo tenía que quedar listo para los clientes que empezarían a llegar en cualquier momento. También tenía que hacer el inventario de la despensa, porque ése era el día de hacer los pedidos. Después de unos días, la rutina se le hacía muy agradable. Algo a lo que aferrarse después de todos los cambios en su vida de los últimos meses. No lo había pensado de esa forma, pero tenía sentido. La rutina le daba orden a su vida.

La campanilla de la puerta sonó. A Dean le extrañó, porque normalmente los clientes habituales se demoraban mucho más en llegar al local. Apenas eran las ocho y media de la mañana. Además, el pedido de la panadería aún se demoraría en llegar y no había la mitad de las cosas que se ofrecían en la carta. El señor Holmes le indicó que él se haría cargo de quien acababa de entrar y que continuara con lo suyo.

El armario era estrecho, pero al igual que toda la cocina, estaba limpio. Dean hizo un rápido inventario del contenido. Había cinco sacos de azúcar, seis bolsas de café para la máquina y dos cajas de las galletas con las que usaban para acompañar el café. Anotó todo eso en el bloc que le había pasado el padre de Maia para ese fin. La letra de Maia delataba que ella había hecho el último inventario. Dean ya conocía muy bien esas «o» perfectamente redondas y los circulitos sobre las «i» y «j». Lo siguiente que le tocaba era revisar el contenido del refrigerador industrial.

Al escuchar los pasos del señor Holmes volver a la cocina, el chico se acercó rápidamente a la cafetera. Le había costado un rato —y bastantes hechizos disimulados a espaldas de los Holmes— aprender a usarla, pero ya se sentía seguro con ella. Al menos lo suficiente para hacer _espressos_ y _cappuccinos_ decentes.

—¿Qué quieren afuera? —preguntó, listo para preparar la orden.

—Hablar contigo.

¿Hablar con él? Él era el mesero y nada más. ¿Por qué alguien querría hablar con él? A lo mejor era Robbie, aunque no creía que su tío fuera a dudar y entrar en la cocina si necesitaba decirle algo.

—¿Qué estás esperando?

Dean supo que preguntar quién era el que lo llamaba sería inútil. La expresión del hombre era hermética por decir lo menos. Así que salió de la cocina sin discutir.

En una de las mesas estaba sentado un hombre alto. Tenía el mismo color de piel que Robbie, un tono más oscuro que el de Helena. El escaso pelo que quedaba sobre su cabeza estaba moteado de gris. Se parecía extraordinariamente a Robbie y parecía haber sido un hombre macizo en su juventud. Dean no tuvo que preguntarle quién era, porque la respuesta se le vino inmediatamente a la cabeza.

Durante unos momentos, ninguno de los dijo nada. El muchacho tenía la impresión de que el hombre le estaba haciendo un examen completo a su apariencia, mirándolo de arriba abajo sin ni una palabra. Buscando algo que ni siquiera podía determinar.

Era horriblemente incómodo.

—Te pareces a él —fueron las primeras palabras del señor Fenwick. La tensión hubiera podido cortarse con un cuchillo.

—Eso me han dicho.

Pudo ver que una leve sonrisa se formaba en los labios del hombre, que le indicó que se sentara frente a él. Parecía ser muy severo, pero la sonrisa contribuía a suavizar sus rasgos y a hacerlo parecer más cercano. No obstante, Dean no lograba quitarse la impresión de que estaba a prueba y no tenía ni idea de cómo aprobar. Y quería aprobar. De verdad que lo quería.

—Me dijeron que estuviste en Gryffindor. Yo también.

Se notaba que era un hombre parco en palabras. Dean no dijo nada, en parte porque no sabía cómo contestar a eso como no fuera con un movimiento de asentimiento de la cabeza. Al lado del señor Fenwick, los encuentros con Robbie y Helen habían sido pan comido. Se fijó en que el hombre estaba jugueteando con una servilleta de papel. A lo mejor estaba tan nervioso como él por ese encuentro.

—Y peleaste en la batalla… —añadió el hombre con un tono muy bajo. Su expresión era extraña, como si no se decidiera qué sentir en esos momentos—. Pero… apenas eres un niño.

—La guerra no discrimina edades.

—Muy cierto —asintió el hombre. Dean hubiera apostado cien galeones a que en esos momentos estaba pensando en Benjy. Él también lo estaba haciendo. Su padre debía haber sido poco mayor que él cuando murió. Un chico, nada más. Tal vez el señor Fenwick veía a su hijo en él.

Nuevamente se hizo el silencio entre ellos. El ruido de los autos que pasaban y el reloj de pared eran lo único que se escuchaba dentro de la cafetería, amplificándose en el silencio. Dean empezó a tamborilear los dedos en la mesa, nervioso. Le gustaría poder levantarse y salir de ese lugar lo más rápido posible. Seguro que el hombre que tenía enfrente pensaba lo mismo.

—Benjy hubiera hecho lo mismo —dijo lentamente el hombre—. Por alguna razón, siempre estuvo dispuesto a defender lo que creía. Creo que lo aprendió de su madre.

Más silencio. El reloj seguía marcando el tiempo lentamente. Al joven le parecía que llevaba horas en esa silla, con la mirada del señor Fenwick clavada en él.

—Siento mucho haberme portado como un imbécil estos días, chico.

Dean se quedó helado. ¿Acaso había escuchado bien? El señor Fenwick se había disculpado por no querer conocerlo.

—No se preocupe —le contestó rápidamente—. De verdad, no pasa nada. Es obvio que esto es tan violento para mí que para ustedes. No… —Las palabras no le salían y tuvo que darse unos momentos para respirar y ordenar sus ideas—. Muchas gracias por venir aquí.

—Eres mi nieto, después de todo. La curiosidad simplemente pudo más. ¿Te parece que empecemos de nuevo? Olvidémonos de que esta semana sucedió alguna vez. Sidney Fenwick, mucho gusto—dijo mientras le tendía la mano.

—Dean Thomas —replicó el muchacho, estrechándosela.

-o-

—Te veo contento —dijo Maia al entrar a la cafetería esa tarde, mientras se ponía el delantal con el logo de la cafetería.

—Mi abuelo se pasó por aquí —respondió Dean, al tiempo que dejaba una taza de café en una de las bandejas redondas dispuestas en el mesón de la cocina.

—¿El señor Fenwick? ¿De verdad? —La chica lo miró, incrédula. Dean le había contado que el señor Fenwick se negaba a saber nada de él. El repentino cambio de opinión del hombre era tan sorpresivo para ella como lo había sido para el chico.

—Exacto. Suena tan raro como crees.

—Pensé que no quería saber nada de ti.

—Yo también —Dean le dio un beso rápido en los labios, aprovechando que el señor Holmes les estaba dando la espalda—. Pero ya ves, nos equivocamos. O Helen y Robbie tienen mejor poder de persuasión de lo que pensábamos.

—Maia, en vez de entretenerte con tu novio, ¿serías tan amable de atender a nuestros clientes? —los interrumpió el señor Holmes. La chica fingió un gruñido y salió al comedor. Siendo viernes en la tarde, había más movimiento de lo usual.

Por lo mismo, los dos jóvenes no pudieron hablar hasta bien entrada la tarde, cuando los Holmes cerraron el local. El señor Holmes y Archie se subieron en el auto del primero, y miraron a los otros dos, esperándolos para echar a andar el vehículo.

—Vamos a caminar, papá —dijo Maia, tomando la mano de Dean—. Para poder hablar en paz —añadió, echándole una mirada divertida a su padre.

—Vale. Pero nada de ir desviándose por el camino. Que yo también fui joven —se burló el señor Holmes con un gesto divertido de la mano. Maia le respondió algo que Dean apenas pudo entender entre las risas de la chica.

Durante los primeros momentos, ninguno de los dos dijo nada. El sol se estaba poniendo y el cielo se teñía naranjo y las estrellas comenzaban a aparecer. Más estrellas de las que nunca se veían en Londres.

—Ya te reencontraste con tu familia —empezó a decir Maia—. ¿Cuál es el próximo paso, entonces?

—No lo sé.

—Yo creo que lo sabes —dijo la chica—. Y no quieres decirlo.

Dean suspiró. La joven parecía siempre saber lo que él estaba pensando. Si fuera bruja, Dean estaría seguro de que ella sería una legermens asombrosa. Pero era una chica como cualquier otra.

No como cualquier otra.

Ella era Maia.

—Puede ser. Si eres tan buena leyendo la mente, dime qué es lo que quiero hacer ahora.

—Quieres volver a casa. A Londres, me refiero. Y quieres buscar algo que hacer con tu vida. —Dean sonrió. Era precisamente el mismo pensamiento que lo había estado agobiando toda la tarde—. Está bien, es lo lógico.

—Te olvidaste de mencionar que mis planes involucran muchos viajes al norte. Para ver a los Fenwick. Y a ti, por supuesto.

—Yo también puedo ir a verte, ¿no?

—Claro.

Ella tenía razón. Era el momento de regresar a casa.

* * *

_Y este fue el último capítulo. Finalmente el señor Fenwick se decidió a hablar con su nieto y a tener una relación con él. Y Dean tiene las cosas más claras._

_Ahora mismo subiré el epílogo (que es una viñeta 155w, para cerrar esto). ¡Hasta entonces!_

_Muselina_


	15. Epílogo

_**Disclaimer:** No soy Rowling, así que el Potterverso no es mío._

_"Este fic participa en el reto anual "Long Story 2.0" del foro La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black"_

_Esto es una especie de bonus track, para cerrar el círculo. Espero que les guste._

**El largo camino a casa**

**Epílogo**

El mismo pasillo, la misma puerta pintada de rojo y el mismo picaporte de bronce. El mismo olor a comida preparándose que conocía desde siempre. El edificio no había cambiado nada en los años que Dean llevaba viviendo ahí.

Dean se acercó y tocó a la puerta. Cinco golpes. Era parte del código que él y su madre habían establecido hacía años.

Desde el otro lado de la puerta se escucharon gritos—de alegría, quería creer el joven—y pasos. Tres personas corriendo a abrir la puerta.

La puerta se abrió y el muchacho sintió los brazos cálidos de su madre estrechándolo. El olor a su colonia de siempre. Su voz diciéndole que lo había echado mucho de menos. Las voces de sus hermanas preguntándole si se quedaría ahí, sus brazos rodeándole la cintura.

—¿Tienes hambre, Dean?

—Estoy famélico.

—Ven, estábamos a punto de comer.

Se dejó guiar al interior del departamento.

Estaba en casa.

**FIN**

* * *

_Muchas gracias a Miss Lefroy, Nalnyatrix Black, BlauerDrache, Smithback, Esme Vipz, kochan, Nea Poulain, Krsity SR, Cris Snape, Fanny Friki-Taka y yurica por sus reviews. A Ambar Hoo-Aoi, Dearg Dragonfly, Hechizada517, Jessi-85 y PatDarcy, que favoritearon, muchas gracias también. Y a Fan Adicta Fiction, Keniie Masen y maxima98, por sus favoriteos._

_Y como siempre, ¡hasta la próxima historia!_

_Muselina_


End file.
